Inuyasha Idol
by xxInuloverxx
Summary: Your favorite Inuyasha characters face off in a singing competition to compete for the best. And the best part is you the reviewers get to decide who will go on to the next round! Inuyasha Idol!
1. Ladies First

**Inuyasha Idol**

**Chapter: Ladies First**

**A/N: Version of American Idol with ONLY Inuyasha characters and my bf a.k.a best friend. Also if you d not have the songs. Go on and listen to them while reading and enjoy the music!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, all rights go to Rumiko Takashi and I do not own American Idol.**

(Theme song of American Idol in the beginning)

"Ladies and gentlemen!! Put your hands together for your hostess Inulover a.k.a Evelyn!!!" The crowd cheered loudly after the speaker was done. Loud enough to make your ears bleed as the audience held posters saying "I love Inuyasha Idol!" and boys held

"Call me!" (Sorry readers I wanted some of the spotlight)

A brunette with jeans and red tanktop came upon the stage with a microphone earpiece.

"Welcome guys and gals! I hope you are ready to hear some of the best singers in the Inuyasha cast!!" she shouted in the microphone. The crowd went wild for they will be the one deciding which is the best of them all. She motioned them to quiet down.

"I will like you all to meet our three judges!" she motioned to the judges table where three people sat with water bottles in their reach and darkness covered them. "Our three judges are Bankotsu!" The light above him turned on showing his glory. "Our next judge is Rin-sama!" The light lit on her adorable face as she waved to the camera.

"Hi everyone!" The audienced "awed" to her cuteness.

"And our last judge is Naraku!" The audience "booed" as the light turned on him revealing his glory. " I will also like to add we have a special guest judge with us today!" "Please welcome my best friend Alexis!" the spotlight turned to reveal another brunette with a flowing white dressed and her hair in a bun. The audienced "huhed"

"Sorry guys well this is my bestest friend ever and I want to have her in this show!" The audienced cheered as a boy yelled.

"Can I have her!"

"Uhh, sorry no," said Evelyn. (me) "She's is like the sister I always wanted and I'm protective!"

"Yeah she is!" shouted Alexis from the judges's table.

"Well I will also want you to meet our contestants for the show and here they are!" Evelyn motioned behind her to reveal the curtains pulling aside and showing 12 contestants.

"Here our contestants are Sango, Kagome, Ayame, Kanna, Kagura, and Kikyo!" "Unfortunealty" Evelyn mumbled under which she received a icy glare from Kikyo.

The crowd laughed, but still cheered some even trying to get the girls' phone numbers.

"Well now with the boys! They are Inuyasha, Kouga, Miroku, Shippo, Sesshomaru, and Onigumo!" The crowd "booed" for Onigumo, but applauded for all the others. Onigumo winked at a girl which send her almost gagging.

The contestants bowed and the curtain closed. "Now since we all got aquainted! Today the gals will be first!" Evelyn shouted. The audience shouted and cheered.

"Our first contestant is Sango!" she shouted which brought the crowd in another uproar. Sango stepped out and reached Eveyn's side looking a little nervous.

"Don't worry you'll knock em dead," Evelyn encouraged. Sango gave her a smile. "Now here's Sango singing Supergirl by Krystal Harris!"

The music started and Evelyn handing her a microphone. Sango got ready and started to sing.

_Sometimes I have dreams  
I picture myself flying  
Above the clouds  
High in the sky  
Conquering the world  
With my magic piano  
Never being scared  
But then I realize _

CHORUS:  
I'm supergirl  
And I'm here  
To save the world  
And I wanna know  
Who's gonna save me?  
I'm supergirl  
And I'm here to  
Save the world  
And I wanna know  
Why I feel so alone

Seems like a dream  
But there's one thing missing  
Nobody's here with me  
(Here with me)  
To share in all that  
I've been given  
I need someone  
That's strong enough for me

I'm supergirl  
And I'm here  
To save the world  
And I wanna know  
Who's gonna save me?  
I'm supergirl  
And I'm here to  
Save the world  
And I wanna know  
Why I feel so alone

Hey ooh

I need someone  
I won't stop till  
I find the one  
Who will start  
Belonging in my life  
I need someone  
I won't stop till  
I find the one  
Who will start  
Belonging in my life

I'm supergirl  
And I'm here  
To save the world  
And I wanna know  
Who's gonna save me?  
I'm supergirl  
And I'm here to  
Save the world  
And I wanna know  
_Why I feel so alone _

I'm supergirl  
And I'm here to  
Save the world  
And I wanna know  
Who's gonna save me  
I'm supergirl  
And I'm here to  
Save the world  
And I wanna know  
Why I feel so alone

I'm supergirl  
I wanna know  
Who's gonna save me  
I'm supergirl  
And I'm here to  
Save the world

The song eneded and the audience were screaming with enjoyment. Sango was out of breath for a little.

"Wow I guess the audience agrees that was good!" "Your awesome girl!" Evelyn complimented. Sango gave a smile. "Now what do you think judges!" She motioned towards them.

"It was good," replied Bankotsu.

"Rin like Sango-chan's voice! Very good!" she said clapping her hands witch earned her another "awe."

"Not really my taste," replied Naraku studying his fingernails. The audince "booed"

"Well good thing no one cares what you think," replied Evelyn. "And my best friend Alexis!"

"That was really good, that song really fits you!" said Alexis.

Sango's smile widened and she returned backstage where she met her friends. Inuyasha was shocked and answered "That was good."

"Yes it was, awesome job Sango-chan!" hugging her best friend. Miroku came up behind.

"That was delightful dear Sango," he said while rubbing her bottom.

"Hentai!" she cried slapping him.

"Idiot," replied Shippo jumping on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"You said it runt."

"Now Sango's turn is over! Our next contestant is Kagura!" shouted Evelyn. Kagura appeared, her eyes shone determination. The crowd clapped. "Kagura is here now going to sing Fighter by Christina Aguilera.

The music started and Kagura held the microphone with confidence.

_After all you put me through  
You'd think Id despise you  
But in the end I want to thank you  
Because you made me that much stronger _

When I, thought I knew you  
Thinking, that you were true  
I guess I, I couldn't trust  
Called your bluff, time is up  
cause I've had enough  
You were, there by my side  
Always, down for the ride  
But your, joy ride just came down in flames  
cause your greed sold me out of shame, mmhmm

After all of the stealing and cheating  
You probably think that I hold resentment for you  
But, uh uh, oh no, you're wrong  
cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do  
I wanna know just how capable I am to pull through  
So I wanna say thank you

cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter

Ohh, ohh, ohh, ohhhh, ohh-yeah ah uhhhuh

Never, saw it coming  
All of, your backstabbing  
Just so, you could cash in  
On a good thing before I realized your game  
I heard, youre going around  
Playing the victim now  
But don't, even begin  
Feeling I'm the one to blame  
cause you dug your own grave

After all of the fights and the lies  
Yes you wanted to harm me but that wont work anymore  
Uh, no more, oh no, its over  
cause if it wasn't for all of your torture  
I wouldn't know how to be this way now, and never back down  
So I wanna say thank you

cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
Makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
It makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter

How could this man I thought I knew  
Turn out to be unjust so cruel  
Could only see the good in you  
Pretended not to see the truth  
You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself  
Through living in denial  
But in the end you'll see  
You-wont-stop-me

I am a fighter and I  
I aint goin stop  
There is no turning back  
I've had enough

cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
_Makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
It makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
_

_Thought I would forget,  
Though I, I remember,  
I remember,  
I remember  
_

_  
cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
Makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
It makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter_

The song ended and the audience went wild also. "Wow I never knew!" replied Evelyn, plain shocked. Kagura smiled.

"Well now let's hear our judges." She motioned to the judge's table.

"Now that was awesome, reminds me of well me," replied Bankotsu.

"Rin likey!" replied Rin.

"That was actually pretty good and your welcome." The audience gave a 'huh' "Well I made you a fighter."

"Pfft don't take that to your head," said Evelyn rolling her eyes. Naraku glared.

"Wow I never knew you had it in you, nice song!" said Alexis then taking a sip from her water.

"Well that was good!" Kagura returned behind the stage and curtains having some people like Kagome and Sango actually compliment her.

"Well now! Next is Kagome!" cheered Evelyn. The audienced roared with applause. Kagome came up front while cutting off her conversation with Kagura and the gang. "Let's see! Kagome will be singing Imagime Me Without You by Jaci Velasquez!"

Music started and Kagome started her singing.

_As long as stars shine down from heaven  
And the rivers run into the sea  
'Til the end of time, forever  
You're the only love I'll need  
In my life, you're all that matters  
In my eyes, the only truth I see  
When my hopes and dreams have shattered  
You're the one that's there for me _

When I found you I was blessed  
And I will never leave you  
I need you

Chorus:  
Imagine me without you  
I'd be lost and so confused  
I wouldn't last a day  
I'd be afraid without you there to see me through  
Imagine me without you  
Lord, you know it's just impossible  
Because of you  
It's all brand new  
My life is now worth while  
I can't imagine me without you

Verse 2:  
When you caught me I was falling  
Your love lifted me back on my feet  
It was like you heard my calling  
And you rushed to set me free

When I found you I was blessed  
And I will never leave you  
I need you

_Imagine me without you  
I'd be lost and so confused  
I wouldn't last a day  
I'd be afraid without you there to see me through  
Imagine me without you  
Lord, you know it's just impossible  
Because of you  
It's all brand new  
My life is now worth while  
I can't imagine me without you_

_When I found you I was blessed  
And I will never leave you  
I need you _

Imagine me without you  
I'd be lost and so confused  
I wouldn't last a day  
I'd be afraid without you there to see me through  
Imagine me without you  
Lord, you know it's just impossible  
Because of you  
It's all brand new  
My life is now worth while  
I can't imagine me without you

_I can't imagine me without you _

The song ended and the crowd went crazy, making low whistles. "You go girl! I bet that was for your hanyou," said Evelyn nudging her. Kagome blushed red. "Well what about you judges!"

"I like, not my style, but I like," replied Bankotsu.

"Wow Kagome you are goodest!" replied Rin clapping for her.

"It was okay," replied Naraku.

"Okay! That was talent right there Narku!" cheered Alexis. Naraku shrugged.

"Well you are wonderful!" Evelyn patted her shoulder. Kagome went back stage to see a squealing Sango run towards her and hug her tight. "That was awesome Kagome-chan!"

"Yes it was rather enjoyable!" agreed Miroku aside of Sango.

"You have talent Kagome!" squeaked Shippo. Inuyasha was there too, but speechless. Miroku nudged him.

"That was beautiful," said Inuyasha with a blush. Kagome did the same and thanked him.

"Well next up is Kanna!" Evelyn cheered. Kanna approached with no emotion whatsoever on her face. The audience hesitantly clapped. "Okay? Well Kanna here will be singing Hello by Evanescence!"

Music played and surprisingly Kanna started to sing in her emotionless voice.

_Playground school bell rings again  
Rain clouds come to play again  
Has no one told you she's not breathing?  
Hello I am your mind giving you someone to talk to  
Hello _

If I smile and don't believe  
Soon I know I'll wake from this dream  
Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken  
Hello I'm the lie living for you so you can hide  
Don't cry

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping  
Hello I'm still here  
All that's left of yesterday  
_

The crowd cheered, some even had tears spilling. "Wow how did you learn how to sing? So unlike you," questioned Evelyn.

"I will steal your soul," said Kanna with the same non emotional voice.

Evelyn stepped back a little officially creeped out. "Well okay! Creepy. Judges what do you think?"

"It was good," shrugged Bankotsu with only one little tear showing.

"Wow that was saddest thing Rin ever heard!" cried Rin, Alexis came to the rescue and comforted the little girl.

"Does not phase me," replied Naraku, shrugging.

"Well that was very sad and a very good song!" said Alexis still helping Rin into her seat and comforting her.

Kanna disappeared behind the stage. "Well next up is Ayame!" The audience cheered. Ayame came in with a huge smile plastered on her face and her red bobbing up and down. "Well you seem excited Ayame! That's good and now Ayame will be singing TheThings I'll Never Say by Avril Lavigne!"

Ayame positioned herself and gave a nod. The music started and she started to sing.

_Ladatadata ladatadatadadadatadada dadadadada _

I'm tuggin' at my hair  
I'm pullin' at my clothes  
I'm tryin' to keep my cool  
I know it shows

I'm staring at my feet  
My cheeks are turning red  
I'm searching for the words inside my head

_I'm feeling nervous  
Tryin' to be so perfect  
'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it  
Yeah... _

If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I want to blow you--away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down--on one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say

It don't do me any good it's just a waste of time  
What use is it to you what's on my mind?  
If it ain't comin' out, we're not going anywhere  
So why can't I just tell you that I care?

'Cause I'm feeling nervous  
Tryin' to be so perfect  
'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it  
Yeah...

If I could say what I wanna say  
I'd say I want to blow you--away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
If I could say what I wanna see  
I want to see you go down--on one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say

_(What is)What's wrong with my tongue?  
These words keep slipping away  
I stutter I stumble like I've got nothing to say _

'Cause I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it  
Yeah...

Ladatadata ladatadatadadadatadada dadadadada

I guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say

If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I want to blow you--away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down--on one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away...

These things I'll never say

These things I'll never say..

The music ended also and everyone cheered which made Ayame blush. Evelyn nudged her like she did to Kagome. "Another girl crushing! On a certain wolf!" Ayame blushed redder. "Well judges!"

"That was good, you can be perfect for me anytime," said Bankotsu. Ayame's whole face almost turned red.

"Ayame sing well!" said Rin happily.

"Not much," said Narku which earned him many "boos"

"You go girl! That was great!" cheered Alexis.

Ayame bowed and scurried away backstage. She saw Koga come towards her. "Is that really true? I mean like the song." Ayame nodded slowly and she was now in a tight embrace with him. She blushed again. "That was really good," he whispered which made her blush more.

"Well since we got settled last, but certainly least!" Kikyo gave her a icy glare. "Ok fine fine. Geez can't make one joke," said Evelyn. "Here is Kikyo singing Pale by Within Temptation!"

Kikyo gave her another glare that sent shivers down Evelyn's spine as she readied herself to sing.

_The world seems not the same,  
Though I know nothing has changed.  
It's all my state of mind,  
I can't leave it all behind.  
I have to stand up to be stronger. _

I have to try to break free  
From the thoughts in my mind.  
Use the time that I have,  
I can't say goodbye,  
Have to make it right.  
Have to fight, cause I know  
In the end it's worthwhile,  
That the pain that I feel slowly fades away.  
It will be alright.

I know, should realize  
Time is precious, it is worthwhile.  
Despite how I feel inside,  
Have to trust it will be all right.  
Have to stand up to be stronger.

I have to try to break free  
From the thoughts in my mind.  
Use the time that I have,  
I can't say goodbye,  
Have to make it right.  
Have to fight, cause I know  
In the end it's worthwhile,  
That the pain that I feel slowly fades away.  
It will be alright.

Oh, this night is too long.  
I have no strength to go on.  
No more pain, I'm floating away.  
Through the mist I see the face  
Of an angel, who calls my name.  
I remember you're the reason I have to stay.

I have to try to break free  
From the thoughts in my mind.  
Use the time that I have,  
I can't say goodbye,  
Have to make it right.

_Have to fight, cause I know  
In the end it's worthwhile,  
That the pain that I feel slowly fades away.  
It will be alright._

The music ended and the crowd cheered for the final time that night. Kikyo looked at Evelyn smugly.

"Ok fine!" "You can sing a little!" said Evelyn. "Obsessive little wench," she mumbled. Kikyo glared again and was about to say something when Evelyn interrupted. "Well judges what do you think?"

"It was not my style either, it sounded like opera to me," said Bankotsu.

"It was good," said Rin.

"Not really good for me," said Naraku.

"For once I agree with you Naraku," mumbled Evelyn and Kikyo looked like she was going to kill. "Well um..Alexis?"

"I can't believe you guys! She was really good," said Alexis.

"Oh yeah! I forgot you were a Kikyo fan," said Evelyn glumly. "Well that is it for Inuyasha idol for today! Next time we will see who gets voted off and see the guys sing!" shouted Evelyn into the microphone. The crowd went wild as Evelyn hurried off the stage.

**Okay guys don't forget to vote and please tell me who you also like the least. I want this to be easy so tell me! Also I will like to say I got this idea from my friend Tara Roth wit her stories one also called Anime Idol which contains Sailor Moon, Inuyasha, and Teen Titans. Please also check out her other stories for her. And remember vote!!!**


	2. Voted off, Guys Next

**Thank you for voting and I will announce the person you guys voted off! Also special guest judge is a friend again. **

**Story: Inuyasha Idol **

**Chapter: Voted off, Guys next**

**Disclaimer: I do not! Repeat NOT; own the Inuyasha characters or American Idol!**

(American Idol theme song)

"Hello everyone and welcome toooo! Inuyasha Idol!!!!!!!!" shouted the loud speaker dude with enthusiasm. "And hear is your host Evelyn a.k.a Inulover!" The crowd went wild with cheers as the same brunette came on stage with the microphone in her ear. Now with a jean mini skirt and white tank top which read 'Inuyasha Idol' in blue letters that sparkled with glitter. Her hair tied into a high ponytail. She clicked her microphone on.

"Hello everyone welcome to Inuyasha idol!" The audience cheered no surprise there. "I would like to you to meet our judges!" she pointed at the judge's table. All the spotlights turned on, but one was not for that was the special guest seat. "Our judges are Bankotsu, Rin, and Naraku!"

The crowd 'booed' at the last name called. "And our special judge is another friend of mine! " So please welcome Kaori!" The spotlight turned on to reveal a silver haired Inu-hanyou who is female, smiling. She was like Inuyasha, with the same claws, fangs, and cute puppy dog ears on her head, but she had this happy aura around her and she looked very feminine. The boys whistled low and the some howled in the audience even some jealous girlfriends hit them behind their heads.

"Well here are the lady contestants!" The curtain slid in their opposite directions and appeared the contestants and some looked like they were going to puke or even cry if they don't get picked. "Well now audience, we will see who you have voted off!" The crowd cheered.

"Okay Sango, Kagome, and Kagura please step up," said Evelyn, her voice turned suddenly emotionless like Kanna's. Which scared them and the crowd. They stepped up nervously, Sango and Kagome, having their arms looped together. "I have something very surprising and very shocking to tell you..I'm sorry, but…." They bowed their heads in shame. "But you are going to the next round! Congrats you three!" Sango and Kagome giggled happily jumping up and down, squealing. Kagura just had a smile on her face of victory.

"And Ayame-san! You can go join them!" she turned her head to Ayame who was pure shocked. "Please help her?" asked Evelyn to the three girls. "I think she is over shocked." Shaking her head as the girls dragged Ayame who still had this expression 0.o.

"Now the person voted off." Evelyn looked at them. Alexis (best friend) came up and handed her an envelope. She thanked her and opened it to see which name it was who was going to the next round, she was shocked.

"Kikyo," she whispered. Kikyo looked smug and bowed, blowing kisses. "Kikyo you are not the winner! Congrats Kanna for moving to the next round!!!!" 'Phew' thought Evelyn, relieved. Kikyo stopped. "Mwa-hahaha!" laughed Evelyn evilly which was a little too scary. Kikyo gave a cold stare which sent shivers.

"You will pay for your foolishness." And stormed off the stage with a deathly look. Kanna left silently behind the curtains to be congratulated by Kagura. "Hehehe, I'm in trouble." Evelyn sighed, but quickly gained perkiness.

"Well now for the guys!" The crowd cheered. "Well I see we're excited!" "Well first up is, Shippo-chan?" Shippo stepped up and Evelyn handed him a microphone. Shippo blushed when Evelyn smiled. The crowd 'awed'. "Now our Shippo hear will be singing I'm Just a Kid by Simple Plan

_I woke up it was 7  
I waited till 11  
just to figure out that no one would call  
I think i got a lot of friends but I don't hear from them  
What's another night all alone?  
When your spending everyday on your own  
and here it goes_

Chorus:  
I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is   
having more fun than me tonight

And maybe when the night is dead, I'll crawl into my bed  
I'm staring at these 4 walls again  
I'll try to think about the last time, I had a good time   
Everyone's got somewhere to go  
And they're gonna leave me here on my own  
and here it goes

Chorus:  
I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
having more fun than me

What the heck is wrong with me?  
don't fit in with anybody  
How did this happen to me? Wide awake I'm bored and I can't fall asleep  
and every night is the worst night ever 

I'm just a kid  
I'm just a kid  
I'm Just a kid (I'm just a kid)  
Yeah, I'm just a kid (I'm just a kid, I'm just a kid)  
Yeah, I'm just a kid (I'm just a kid, I'm just a kid)

Chorus:  
I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is   
nobody wants to be alone in the world

I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair   
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
nobody wants to be alone in the world  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
having more fun than me tonight

I'm all alone tonight  
Nobody cares tonight  
Cause I'm just a kid tonight

The song ended and Evelyn had the same expression as Ayame had, 0.o The crowd cheered loudly for Shippo and girls started to grow fond of him as he were a new, cute baby boy. They 'awed'. Evelyn snapped back to reality.

"Wow? Wow give it up for Shippo!!!" she shouted.

"Now for our judges!" The camera directed itself towards the table.

"I guess it's ok,for a kid" said Bankotsu coolly.

"Rin likes Shippo sing!"

"Nope," said Naraku trying to look mean. Shippo looked he was about to cry.

"Don't worry Shippo, he'll pay," reassured Evelyn which gave Shippo a sneaky smile.

"Aw, very adorable," said Kaori.

Shippo blushed a cute shade of pink and Evelyn gently walked him behind the curtain where he was getting hugged to death by a squealing Kagome and Sango.

"Awww! You were so KAWAI!!" shouted Kagome.

"OMG I love you, so Kawai Shippo-chan!" screamed Sango also squealing. They were killing him in a hug and Inuyasha and Miroku were in the back round watching.

"Ok guys now up next is our wolf prince, Kouga!" Kouga came out on the stage with a flirtatious smirk. He bowed and winked at girls who fell over. 'Oh kami! Help us all," prayed Evelyn mentally. Kouga came up to Evelyn and kissed her hand. He gave her a wink and Evelyn rolled her eyes. "Ok everyone here is Kouga!" Kouga grabbed the microphone and started singing I Want Your Girlfriend by Reel Big Fish.

_There's a little girl I know  
you might know her too  
she looks so good - waa ooo  
she looks so cute  
standing next to you  
and I don't know what to do_

I want your girlfriend to by my  
I want your girlfriend to be my  
I want your girlfriend to by my girlfriend- too

she's so fuckin cute  
I wish that she was mine  
she's so fuckin cute  
I'm gonna lose my mind (baby)  
I don't know what to do  
I don't know what to do  
maybe I could kill you

I want your girlfriend to be my  
I want your girlfriend to be my  
I want your girlfriend to by my girlfriend- watch out

I want your girlfriend  
to be be be be my girlfriend

Cus she's so cute  
I don't know what to do  
maybe she could love me too  
I want your girlfriend to be my girlfriend  
I said I want your girlfriend to be my girlfriend tooooo- ooo

I want your girlfriend to be my  
I want your girlfriend to be my  
I want your girlfriend to be my girlfriend- too

I want your girlfriend (to be my girlfriend)  
I want your girlfriend (to be my...(I want your)...  
girlfriend)

He ended his song with another cocky grin. He bowed and blew kisses to girls. 'Kami this is not like he won the Oscar geez' thought Evelyn. "Ok now judges!"

"Yah not my style," said Bankotsu shrugging.

"Rin like!" said Rin, but she wasn't completely paying attention for some reason she was playing with a butterfly which came out of no where. 0.0

"Not good at all, bad excuse for a wolf," said Naraku. Kouga growled and tried to remain his cool or he would have strangled the guy to death.

"Um..ok..good?" said Kaori. Kouga winked at her and Evelyn elbowed him in the side gently. Kouga gave more bows and blown kisses that is until Evelyn pushed with all her might for him to get back stage. "Get back there you cocky little."

"Ok now people!" shouted Evelyn stopping herself to utter a curse. "Our next contestant is Inuyasha!" The crowd cheered with all their might and girls tried to climb up onto the stage. Inuyasha came put in his glory and nodded towards the crowd and Inulover (me).

"Ok Inuyasha here will be singing Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace!" (I would like to thank Devil Speaker for giving the idea! You rock! n.n) Inuyasha grabbed the microphone since Kagome already taught him how to use the strange device.

_I can't escape this hell  
So many times I've tried  
But I'm still caged inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself_

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal, this animal)

I can't escape myself  
(I can't escape myself)  
So many times I've lied  
(So many times I've lied)  
But there's still rage inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal

Somebody help me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself  
Somebody wake me from this nightmare  
I can't escape this hell

(This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal)

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal I have become)

Inuyasha finished and the crowd went wild with excitement, well especially the girls.

"Wow that was really good Yash!" complimented Evelyn. He blushed and girls shouted 'I love you' .

"Well okay! Judges!" directed Evelyn.

"Really cool song," said Bankotsu laid back on his chair, hands behind head.

"Rin like Inuwashy's voice!" The crowd 'awed'.

"Pretty good for a half demon," said Naraku. Inuyasha growled for he did not know if that was a compliment or insult.

"I love the song Yashie! It fits you," said Kaori eyeing him up and down. Inuyasha blushed and hurriedly went back to the curtains. Kagome was there looking mad. (she saw that he was being checked out)

"What?" asked Inuyasha clearly confused. Kagome looked away.

"Nothing, you were good," she said and walked off to Sango.

"No! Seriously, what!" said Inuyasha getting pissed off and worried.

"Nothing geez!" They continued to argue.

"Well o.." she was interrupted with a loud sit followed by a 'Wham!' and muffled curses.

"Um? Well okay?" "Next up is Miroku!"

Miroku appeared and bowed with a smirk that he thought was sexy. Girls cheered and he held Evelyn's hand. 'Please no' hoped Evelyn.

He kissed her hand and asked his famous line. "Will you bear my child?"

"Uh..do you ever before you ask this. Think about yourself and what will happen when Sango sees you," Evelyn pointed behind her and you could see Sango and she was practically surrounded by flames and Kagome was there trying to calm her friend. Miroku's sweat dropped.

"Ok you is Miroku singing..uh..um?" What are you singing Miroku?" she asked.

"You'll just have to wait and see," he said and wiggled his eyebrows. 'Not good. Definitely NOT good!' thought Evelyn.

Miroku stepped up to the microphone and the music sprang up. The music sounded familiar to Evelyn. (Blame my brothers)

_Shady  
Convict  
Upfront  
Akon  
Slim Shady  
_

_I see the one, because she be that lady! Hey!  
I feel you creeping, I can see it from my shadow  
Wanna jump up in my Lamborghini Gallardo  
Maybe go to my place and just kick it like tabo  
And possibly bend you over look back and watch me_

Smack that - all on the floor  
Smack that - give me some more  
Smack that - 'till you get sore  
Smack that - oh-oooh!

"Quick Karoi! Cover Rin's ears!" warned Evelyn and she obeyed covering the hyper girl's ears.

_Smack that - all on the floor  
Smack that - give me some more  
Smack that - 'till you get sore  
Smack that - oh-oooh!  
_

_Upfront style ready to attack now  
Pull in the parking lot slow with the lack down  
Convicts got the whole thing packed now  
Step in the club now and wardrobe intact now!  
I feel it down and cracked now (ooh)  
I see it dull and backed now  
I'm gonna call her, than I pull the mack down  
Money no problem, pocket full of that now!_

I feel you creeping, I can see it from my shadow  
Wanna jump up in my Lamborghini Gallardo  
Maybe go to my place and just kick it like tabo  
And possibly bend you over look back and watch me  


_Smack that - all on the floor  
Smack that - give me some more  
Smack that - 'till you get sore  
Smack that - oh-oooh!_

_Smack that - all on the floor  
Smack that - give me some more  
Smack that - 'till you get sore  
Smack that - oh-oooh!_

_Ooh...Looks like another club banger  
They better hang on when they throw this thing on  
Get a lil drink on  
They gonna flip for this Akon shit  
You can bank on it!  
Pedicure, manicure kitty-cat claws  
The way she climbs up and down them poles  
Looking like one of them putty-cat dolls  
Trying to hold my woodie back through my draws  
Steps upstage didn't think I saw  
Creeps up behind me, she's like "You're!"  
I'm like ya I know lets cut to the chase  
No time to waste back to my place  
Plus from the club to the crib it's like a mile away  
Or more like a palace, shall I say  
Plus I got pal if your gal is game  
In fact he is the one singing the song that's playing  
"Akon!"  
_

_I feel you creeping, I can see it from my shadow  
Wanna jump up in my Lamborghini Gallardo  
Maybe go to my place and just kick it like tabo  
And possibly bend you over look back and watch me  
_

_Smack that - all on the floor  
Smack that - give me some more  
Smack that - 'till you get sore  
Smack that - oh-oooh!_

_Smack that - all on the floor  
Smack that - give me some more  
Smack that - 'till you get sore  
Smack that - oh-oooh!_

_Eminem is rollin', d and em rollin' bo  
And all marvelous them rolling  
Women just holding big booty rolling'  
Soon I'll be on Eminem throwing "D!"  
Hitting on less than "Three!"  
Block wheel style like "Whee!"  
Girl I can tell you want me because lately_

I feel you creeping, I can see it from my shadow  
Wanna jump up in my Lamborghini Gallardo  
Maybe go to my place and just kick it like tabo  
And possibly bend you over look back and watch me  


_Smack that - all on the floor  
Smack that - give me some more  
Smack that - 'till you get sore  
Smack that - oh-oooh!_

The song ended and Evelyn's jaw dropped. 'Kami no control' thought Evelyn. The crowd cheered hesitantly.

"Ok judges! Judge this perv!" The camera redirected to them. They heard clapping.

"Great! You understand my feelings!" cheered Bankostu and everyone's mouth dropped.

"Um…Rin didn't hear much, but what does Smack That mean?" she asked so innocently. Evelyn hit Miroku behind the head.

"Wow I guess it was good," said Naraku.

Kaori's mouth was open in still shock. "Okay good luck."

"For what?" asked Miroku. Kaori just simply pointed behind him. Everyone's head turned and they saw Sesshomaru's eyes were in slits and there was blue flame behind him. He sill had a calm face which scared them.

"Ha I guess, Sessh does not want Rin to learn yet," said Evelyn backing from the endangered Miroku. Miroku ever so slowly made his way out the stage where he met a flaming Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was about to strike, but Evelyn stopped him.

"Next contestant is Sesshomaru!" she said quickly. Sesshomaru stopped in mid way and turned his face towards the stage.

"You are lucky this time," his voice so calm yet deadly and held no sarcasm. Miroku thanked kami for his luckiness while Sesshomaru walked on stage, but Miroku wasn't so lucky with Sango.

"Hentai!"

"Ok here is Sesshomaru!" Sesshomaru just simply nodded. "And here is Sess.." but Evelyn was interrupted with a loud squeal.

"SQQQQUUUUEEEEEEAAALLLLL!!!!!!!!"

"Oh god no! Please no!" prayed Evelyn, but it was too late.

"What is this?" asked Sesshomaru.

Before they knew the front doors sprang open in force and at the doorway stood so many fan girls, you couldn't count.

"Squueeeal! We love you Sesshy!" They raced down the aisles and were trying to climb onto the stage. They were picking at their feet.

"No! Fan girls! Security!!" shouted Evelyn. Before they knew in a flash, men with black suits, sunglasses and microphone ear pieces surrounded them. They dragged the girls out the back door and the last girl popped her head back in for a moment.

"We love you Sesshy!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed before being carried away.

"Love means nothing to me," he answered coldly.

"Well okay here Sesshomaru singing Cold by CrossFade!" ( Thank you Devil-Babe-911! Thank you for this suggestion! n.n)

_Looking back at me I see  
That I never really got it right  
I never stopped to think of you  
I'm always wrapped up in  
Things I cannot win  
You are the antidote that gets me by  
Something strong  
Like a drug that gets me high_

What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
I never meant to be so cold  
I never meant to be so cold

What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
I never meant to be so cold   
I never meant to be so cold

To you, I'm sorry about all the lies  
Maybe in a different light  
You could see me stand on my own again  
Cause now i can see  
You were the antidote that got me by  
Something strong like a drug that got me high

What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
I never meant to be so cold  
I never meant to be so cold

What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
I never meant to be so cold  
I never meant to be so cold

I never meant to be so cold

(quitter solo)

I never really wanted you to see  
The screwed up side of me that I keep  
Locked inside of me so deep  
It always seems to get to me  
I never really wanted you to go  
So many things you should have known  
I guess for me there's just no hope  
I never meant to be so cold 

What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am   
I never meant to be so cold  
I never meant to be so cold 

What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am   
I never meant to be so cold  
I never meant to be so cold 

Sesshomaru finished and the crowd went wild. You could even hear the fan girls from outside pounding on the door to attack Sesshomaru.

"Nice job Sessh!" congratulated Evelyn. He smirked cockily and she rolled her eyes. "Ok! What about you judges!"

"Well I guess it was ok," said Bankotsu.

"Not good Fluffy," said Naraku and he smirked at Sesshomaru's icy glare.

"Rin like Sesshomaru-sama's voice!" she cheered happily.

"I like it, but Inuyasha is much cuter," said Kaori.

"Well okay that's our judges! And again good job Sessh!" The crowd cheered and Sesshomaru went back behind the curtains.

"Now last and certainly least, Onigumo!" shouted Evelyn. (That's right I got Onigumo in here and I know doesn't make sense, but get used to it) Onigumo stepped out onto the stage and the crowd instantly booed.

"Okay here is Onigumo singing Getting Away With Murder by Papa Roach!"

Onigumo winked at Evelyn and Evelyn thought she would get sick.

_Somewhere beyond happiness and sadness  
I need to calculate what creates my own madness  
And I'm addicted to your punishment  
And your the master, and I am waiting for disaster_

I feel irrational, so confrontational  
To tell the truth I am getting away with murder  
It is impossible to never tell the truth  
But the reality is I'm getting away with murder

Getting away, getting away, getting away

I drink my drink and I don't even want to  
I think my thoughts when I don't even need to  
I never look back cause I don't even want to  
And I don't need to, because I'm getting away with murder

I feel irrational, so confrontational  
To tell the truth I am getting away with murder  
It is impossible to never tell the truth  
But the reality is I'm getting away with murder

Getting away, getting away, getting away  
Getting away, getting away, getting away  
Getting away, getting away, getting away  
Murder

Somewhere beyond hapiness and sadness  
I need to calculate what creates my own madness  
And I'm addicted to your punishments  
And I'm your master, and I am craving this disaster

I feel irrational, so confrontational  
To tell the truth I am getting away with murder  
It is impossible to never tell the truth  
But the reality is I'm getting away with murder

Getting away, getting away, getting away

I feel irrational, so confrontational  
To tell the truth I am getting away with murder  
It is impossible to never tell the truth  
But the reality is I'm getting away with murder

Onigumo finished his song and the crowd was silent. You could only hear a cricket chirping. Suddenly there was high whistles and clapping. Everyone stared to see Naraku cheering like a maniac.

"Okay? Um..Judges."

"I love it! Truer words haven't been spoken!" clapped Naraku.

"Kinda weird," said Bankotsu.

"Rin didn't like talking about killing."

"Umm..I guess it suits you?" shrugged Kaori.

Onigumo winked at her and gave her the call me sign. "Yah never in your life pal," said Kaori. Evelyn pushed him off stage and the crowd cheered when he left.

"Okay guys until next time," shouted Evelyn. The crowd cheered. Then out of th blue an arrow sore through the air and was inches away from Evelyn's face. Everyone gasped and turned their head quick enough to see Kikyo leaving with a face of pure anger.

'Yah I'mso dead' thought Evelyn.

**Okay guys here is the end of the second round. Thank you for reading and please vote! Which did you like least, best, or whatever just vote! Tell me please ! You the reviewers are the ones who have the power to vote off people! Remember it matters about the songs. Also please check out my friend Tara Roth's story of Anime Idol which includes Inuyasha, Sailor Moon, and Teen Titans.**__

_  
_

**  
**


	3. More Girl Fun

**Story: Inuyasha Idol**

**Chapter: More Girl Fun**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, as much as I want to though, but it is own by **

**Rumiko Takashi. I also do NOT own American Idol. K? n.n**

(American Idol theme song)

"Hello ladies and gentleman!" And welcome toooo Inuyasha Idol!!!!!" hollered the loud speaker man. The crowd roared with excitement as they were so ready to watch. "And here is your hostess, Inulover!!!" They applauded louder as a brunette, now dressed with ripped jeans and a shirt held with light blue straps. Inuyasha Idol printed in white covering the front ran on the stage. Turning on her microphone ear piece.

"Hello guys and gals and welcome to Inuyasha Idol!" The crowd cheered as people held posters of comments like 'Inuyasha Idol rules!'

"Well I would like to show our judges!" The camera viewed into the judges table where there were four spotlights turned on, one off for the guest judge. "As you already know our three judges, Bankotsu," He winked. "Rin," She giggled while waving to everyone in the crowd and yelled. "Hi Sesshy" into the camera. "And our last judge who which we all despised is Naraku!" 'Booes' were heard everywhere.

"And our next guest judge is…." The spotlight turned on. "Mrs.Higurashi!"The light showed a middle aged woman with short brunette hair, wearing a simple dress. The guys gave disappointed groans expecting someone younger. "Guys get your mind out of the gutter!" yelled Evelyn. (Me) Mrs. Higurashii chuckled.

"Sorry to disappoint," she replied.

"Don't worry Ms. H, they're just lechers," said Evelyn earning a 'hell yeah' from someone in the audience. Evelyn's let out a sigh. "Well next we'll be announcing the person who had been voted off by our reviewers!" The crowd cheered. The curtain behind them opened to reveal the male contestants from the last round. Girls held out posters of their favorite guys, giving winks.

"Will Kouga, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru, please step aside to the left as Onigumo, Miroku, Shippo stepped to the right." The males did as they were told and Evelyn just kept up her cheery smile. "Well Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Kouga, it seems you are……making it to the next round!" They all sighed in relief well except for Sessh who stayed emotionless, but you could tell there was some spark of victory. They hurried off the stage. But Kouga was bragging all the way there behind.

"Shut up you flea bag, I made it too!" Inuyasha yelled, pissed off.

"Ha mutt that is just pure luck for you!" They continued arguing and everyone tuned them out since they wanted to hear who was going to get voted off.

"Ha ha those jokers, well Shippo-chan you can go join those two blokes!" Shippo shouted in delight and ran off the stage with giddiness. Girls squealed at his cuteness.

"Okay now for the person voted off!" Alexis came running up the stage, envelope in hand. Evelyn thanked her and redirected her attention to the audience. "Well let me see," she opened the envelope, but here eyes held happiness. "It seems the person vote off is…..…Onigumo! Ha ha!" The crowd cheered loudly since they hated him. Evelyn cheering along until she stopped from Onigumo's death glare.

"I'll get you," he mouthed to her and stormed off the stage.

'Damn, now two friggin people want to kill me because they are spoiled little brats!' she thought, but didn't know that she voiced it. The crowd looked at her funny. "Oh, ha ha…well let's get back to the contestants!"

"First up is for the gals round is Kagome!" The crowd cheered and guys gave whistles. Kagome came out on stage looking as cheerful as ever. "Here is Kagome singing Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne!" "Knock em dead," Evelyn whispered handing the out a microphone. Kagome nodded and the music started.

Chorus  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

Verse 1  
You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about ya all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?  
(alright alright alright alright)  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And hell yeah  
I'm the mother fuckin' princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right  
(I'm right I'm right I'm right)

She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!

Chorus  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

Verse 2  
I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
(and again and again and again)  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear

Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again  
(And again and again and again!)

She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!

Chorus  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

Break  
In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?

Chorus  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
No Way No Way...

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend  
No Way No Way...

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
No Way No Way...

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend  
No Way No Way Hey Hey...

The song ended and the crowd gave an uproar. "Wow Kagome another song for your guy," said Evelyn, pretending to be surprised. Kagome blushed. "Well how about it judges!"

"It was s'okay, but wouldn't mind if you were my girlfriend," said Bankotsu giving a wink. Kagome blushed redder, but Inuyasha was fuming behind the curtains, growling.

"Calm down Inuyasha, he is just playing," said Miroku trying to help his pissed off friend. Inuyasah just glared at him and Miroku cowered. (-rolls eyes- And he says he's not jealous) Sango giggled.

"Rin really likes Kagome's singing voice a lot!" Rin exclaimed.

"Hmph, not really good for a wench," shrugged Naraku. The crowd booed at him.

"Oh my baby girl is all grown up!" cried Mrs. Higurashi hysterically. Kagome's sweat dropped.

"Hehe can somebody get some tissues over here!" shouted Evelyn.

"Not until I get my own grandchildren!" 'Huh' thought Evelyn. Kagome went dot eyed.

"Ha ha Mrs. H!" She helped Kagome off the stage where she met a squealing Sango crush her into another hug. "Great job!" Kagome smiled. Inuyasha was left there speechless as Shippo and Miroku went off to congratulate her. 'That song was about me' thought Inuyasha long and hard. (Dense as always)

"Next up is Kanna singing Lithium by Evanescence!" Kanna came up onto the stage still emotionless as ever, Evelyn handed her the microphone. Kanna stared at her which freaked Evelyn out a little. The music started. 'Good no soul sucking' thought Evelyn.

Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside.  
Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without...  
Lithium, I want to stay in love with my sorrow.  
Oh but God I want to let it go.

Come to bed, don't make me sleep alone.  
Couldn't hide the emptiness, you let it show.  
Never wanted it to be so cold.  
Just didn't drink enough to say you love me.

I can't hold on to me,  
Wonder what's wrong with me.

Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside.  
Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without...  
Lithium, I want to stay in love with my sorrow.

Don't want to let it lay me down this time.  
Drown my will to fly.  
Here in the darkness I know myself.  
Can't break free until I let it go.  
Let me go.

Darling, I forgive you after all.  
Aything is better than to be alone.  
And in the end I guess I had to fall.  
Always find my place among the ashes.

I can't hold on to me,  
Wonder what's wrong with me.

The song ended and the crowd applauded. "Good job Kanna, judges!" The camera moved in there direction.

"It was a'ight for sad song," said Bankotsu.

"Aww very sad!" cried Rin.

"Not good," said Naraku, shrugging.

"Oh my! Now I need the tissues!" sniffed Mrs. Higurashi.

"Hehe, " Evelyn rubbed the back of her neck. "Good job Kanna!" Kanna walked off the stage with no emotion at all of course. "Now next up is Kagura singing Won't Say with the help of back up singers!" Kagura stepped up to the microphone. The music started.

If there's a prize for rotten judgment  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history--been there, done that!

(Who d'ya think you're kiddin'?  
He's the earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you  
Girl, ya can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinkin' of)

No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no  
(You swoon, you sigh  
Why deny it, uh-oh)  
It's too cliché  
I won't say I'm in love

I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming, get a grip, girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out  
Oh

(You keep on denyin'  
Who you are and how you're feelin'  
Baby, we're not buyin'  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceilin'  
Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
That you got, got, got it bad?)  
Whoa

No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no  
(Give up, give in  
Check the grin--you're in love)  
This scene won't play  
I won't say I'm in love  
(You're doin' flips  
Read our lips: you're in love)

You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Get off my case  
I won't say it  
(Girl, don't be proud  
It's O.K. you're in love)

Oh  
At least out loud  
I won't say I'm in love

The crowd gave uproar as the music ended. "Aww Kagura now that was for Sesshy-kun, how sweet!" Evelyn gave her a nudge and Kagura just gave a shy smile. "Well what do you think judges?"

"Well the song does kind of match how you resist loving the guy," replied Bankotsu.

"Rin say good Kagura! Can I ask a question, can Sessh be my dad and you mommy?" she asked so innocently. Bankotsu who was drinking his water cup by his seat almost choked.

"Oh Rin, they'll just have to see!" said Evelyn who was beside a stunned Kagura. "Hehe next?"

"No," said Naraku.

"Aww young love," said Mrs. Higurashi dreamily, clapping her hands together to her chest. Kagura left the stage with a faint glimpse of a blush. There she met Kagome and Sango again to talk about Sesshomaru and her relationship.

"Hmm so how are we going to get you together with him," said Kagome, thinking.

"Maybe…" as the girls talked the next singer was being called up.

"Okay next up is Sango singing Who Knew by Pink!" (Thank you BoredGirl17 for this suggestion! n.n It is a good song!) Sango came up on stage and grabbed the microphone.

You took my hand  
You showed me how  
You promised me you'd be around  
Uh huh  
That's right  
I took your words  
And I believed  
In everything  
You said to me  
Yeah huh  
That's right

Chorus:1

If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong  
I know better  
'Cause you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew

Remember when  
We were such fools  
And so convinced  
And just too cool  
Oh no,  
No no.  
I wish I could touch you again  
I wish I could still call you a friend  
I'd give anything

Chorus:2

When someone said count your blessings now  
'fore they're long gone  
I guess I just didn't know how  
I was all wrong  
They knew better  
Still you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew

Yeah yeah  
I'll keep you locked in my head  
Until we meet again  
Until we  
Until we meet again  
And I won't forget you my friend  
What happened

Chorus:3

If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong and  
That last kiss  
I'll cherish  
Until we meet again

And time makes  
It harder  
I wish I could remember

But I keep  
Your memory  
You visit me in my sleep

My darling

Who knew  
My darling  
My darling  
Who knew  
My darling  
I miss you  
My Darling  
Who Knew

The audience applauded loudly and guys whistled more. Sango blushed.. "Aww Sango that was great!" complimented Evelyn. "Now for the judges!"

"Pretty good," said Bankotsu.

"Rin like Sango-chan's voice, me give a hand!" shouted Rin clapping.

"I guess it was ok," said Naraku. 'Huh?' Evelyn went dot eyed.

"Aww very good dear!" said Mrs. Higurashi. Sango gave a bow and hurried off the stage.

"That was awesome Sango!" exclaimed Kagome giving a high five.

"Now our last singer for today is Ayame singing Since You've Been Gone by Kelly Clarkson!" Ayame got on the stage, microphone in hand.

Here's the thing we started off friends  
It was cool but it was all pretend  
Yeah yeah  
Since you've been gone

You dedicated you took the time  
Wasn't long till I called you mine  
Yeah Yeah  
Since you've been gone

And all you'd ever hear me say  
Is how I pictured me with you  
That's all you'd ever hear me say

But since you've been gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
Im so movin on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you  
Now I get  
What I want  
Since you've been gone

How can I put it? you put me on  
I even fell for that stupid love song  
Yeah yeah  
Since you've been gone

How come I never hear you say  
I just wanna be with you  
I guess you never felt that way

But since you've been gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
Im so movin on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you  
Now I get  
I get what I want

Since you've been gone

You had your chance you blew it  
Out of sight, out of mind  
Shut your mouth I just can't take it  
Again and again and again and again

The song ended and the crowd gave it's last uproar for a contestant tonight. " That was so awesome Ayame-chan! Now let's see what the judges have to say!"

"That was pretty good," said Bankotsu.

"Rin say nice job!" said Rin giving a thumbs up.

"A'ight," said Naraku.

"Very nice hun, very talented," complimented Mrs. Higurashi. Ayame blushed and hurried off the stage.

"Well that is it for Inuyasha Idol!" exclaimed Evelyn. The audience clapped and others groaned. "Well that is our…"Another arrow passed her face and cut off few strings of hair. Evelyn was frustrated. 'And everything was going so well' she thought.

"Ok where is Kikyo!?"

"Right here." Evelyn turned around to see Onigumo and Kikyo standing side by side. She was scared, really scared. Not because of those two because Onigumo was holding three leashes of dogs. Scary, not really except the dogs were all growling and they looked like they were going crazy. Onigumo let go ad the chase began.

Evelyn screamed and ran off, the wild dogs in tow. "Okay that is our show!" yelled Evelyn.

"Also Security!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Three men in suits came running and you could hear Onigumo and Kikyo's laughter as the lights of the theater darkened.

**Okay sorry for the long wait! Ha ha, oops.Well I'll to thank you for being patient and please review and vote in it because I don't know who should get voted off at all. Ha, don't know which do you guys like best or the least. Well I can't start the next chapter if you don't tell me so please review! n.n**


	4. Guys Again

**Story: Inuyasha Idol**

**Chapter: Guys Turn Again**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and I definitely do NOT own American Idol**

**A/N: I'm going to have a little twist for the next chapter. Just a little twist, but I'm sorry it will be on the next round. Okay n.n You are still free to suggest songs that are really good.**

(American Idol theme song)

"Hello ladies and gentlemen!!!!!! And welcome to Inuyasha Idol!!!!!!!!" shouted loud speaker dude. "And here is your hostess Inulover!!!!!" The crowd cheered as the brunette with her hair in a bun and in black jeans and a dark blue tube top. She had a bandage on her left cheek. Hint, hint doggy. Turning her microphone ear piece on.

"Hello guys and gals!!! Are you ready to hear some voices tonight?!" The crowd gave an upraor. "Awesome, now I would like to introduce our judges!" The camera truned to the table where lay the drinks by the seats. "First one is Bankotsu!" He winked. "Second, Rin!" She blew a kiss to the camera, aww."And our not so favorite third judge, Naraku!" The crowd booed and he stuck his tongue out. " And our guest judge!" Hint, hint sotlight off. "Houshi!!!! The guardian of Miroku!!!" The spot light turned on to reveal an elderly looking man drinking saka. Claps sounded, hesitant.

'Houshi,' thought Miroku back stage.

" Okay and welcome our conestants from the last round, the ladies!" The curtains pulled aside to reaveal the conestants of Kagura, Kanna, Ayame, Kagome, and Sango. "Well you guys, I'm just going right out and say it!" Contestants crossed their fingers.

"The gal who is voted off is………..Kanna!" Kanna stared at her intensely and Evelyn sweat dropped. All the others left off the stage in rush of excitement. Some audience crunching on their popcorn in suspense. "Ha ha, oh you Kanna. Well the first guy to perform his song is Shippo-chan preforming Grow Up by Simple Plan!" The girls squealed.

"I will steal your soul," said Kann's emotionless voice. She lifted up her mirror at Evelyn. Evelyn sighed and ran with Kanna following silently with her mirror. Shippo came up to the stage and grabbed the microphone and the music started to play.

Until the day I die I promise I won't change  
so you better give up  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
and I don't wanna change  
I just wanna have fun  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
and I don't wanna change  
so you better give up  
cause I'm not gonna change  
I don't wanna grow up

I like to stay up late  
spend hours on the phone  
hanging out with all my friends  
and never being at home  
I'm impolite and I make fun of everyone  
I'm immature but I will stay this way forever

Until the day I die I promise I won't change  
so you better give up  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
and I don't wanna change  
I just wanna have fun  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
and I don't wanna change  
so you better give up  
cause I'm not gonna change  
I don't wanna grow up

I don't wanna be told to grow up (grow up, grow up)  
I don't wanna be told to grow up (grow up, grow up)

_And I don't want to change  
So you better give up  
No I don't want to change  
So you better give up  
Cause I'm not gonna change  
I don't wanna grow up!_

The song ended and Shippo took a bow. The crowd applauded and more crazy girls squealed loudly. Kanna still chasing Evelyn. "Nice job Shippo!" Evelyn stopped on stage and turned towards Kanna. "You know the reviewers wanted you out so stael their soul!"

"Your right," she said and faced her mirror towards the camera. "I will steal all of your souls." Everyone's sweta dropped.

"Well okay, judges?"

"Pretty good for a kid," said Bankotsu.

"Ah Shippo-chan, nicey job," replied Rin.

"No," said Naraku.

"Well he is a talented foxy," slurred Houshi with his saka.

"Aww good job Shippo," complimented Evelyn and Shippo scurried off the stage with a leap. "Okay next up is Kouga sining You Should Be Mine by 98 Degrees!"

_(yeah, you should be mine) _

_(oh hoh oh yeah, all right) _

_(you should be mine) _

_I look at you _

_And I can see you wantin' more _

_Inside your eyes _

_Are telling me what you're looking for _

_A love that's true _

_Someone that you can lean on _

_To pull you through _

_Well Baby I will be the one_

_I wanna be the one in your life _

_I wanna be the one by your side _

_I wanna be the one to show you _

_Oh, baby you should be mine _

_Don't want us to make a mistake _

_Don't ever want to see your heart break _

_I can't let you go this time _

_Oh, baby you should be mine _

_(you should be mine) _

_(ohh, you should be mine) _

_(all the time, all right, don't stop) _

_It's been so long _

_Since real love has looked your way _

_But hold on be strong _

_It doesn't have to be a game we play _

_Cause I hear you say _

_How a heartache can feel _

_But now today _

_You finally found a love that's really real _

_I wanna be the one in your life _

_I wanna be the one by your side _

_I wanna be the one to show you _

_Oh, baby you should be mine _

_Don't want us to make a mistake _

_Don't ever want to see your heart break _

_I can't let you go this time _

_Oh, baby you should be mine _

_And I know just what you're going through _

_You're never sure just who _

_Who might be hurting you _

_But let me be the one to hold you tight _

_Make everything all right _

_Cause you, you should be mine tonight _

_I wanna be the one in your life _

_I wanna be the one by your side _

_I wanna be the one to show you _

_Oh, baby you should be mine _

_Don't want us to make a mistake _

_Don't ever want to see your heart break _

_I can't let you go this time _

_Oh, baby you should be mine _

_I wanna be the one in your life _

_I wanna be the one by your side _

_I wanna be the one to show you _

_Oh, baby you should be mine _

_Don't want us to make a mistake _

_Don't ever want to see your heart break _

_I can't let you go this time _

_Oh, baby you should be mine_

The crowd applauded and girls gave whisteles. Boyfriends looked jealous, Kouga smirked. "Nice job Kouga! What about you judges?"

"Nice man, you tell that girl a'ight," said Bankotsu.

"Ooo yay, you sing this for Kagome-chan," Rin cheered.

"No way wolf breath." Naraku stuck his tongue out.

"I need to ask something seriously important," replied Houshi in a real serious voice.

"What is it Houshi-sama?" asked Evelyn.

"Can I have some saka." Everyome fell anime style.

"Your already drinking saka!" Houshi looked at the cup he had in his hand.

"Ooo so I am." Same Houshi-sama.

Kouga hurried off the stage to the back. The gang came up to congratulate him.

"Nice job," said Sango and Kagome simultaneously. Kouga grabbed Kagome's hands in an instant, looking into her café colored eyes.

"Thank you Kagome, it was all for my woman." Kagome had that face on every time Kouga holds her hands. Inuyasha got the anime irritaion mark on his head.

"Hey mangy wolf, she ain't your woman!" Inuyasha came in between the two and Kagome sighed in relief.

"Well I don't see you singing her any songs, you mutt!" countered Kouga. Inuyasha smirked. 'That's where he is wrong.'

Okay, next up is Inuyasha singing Bless the Broken Road by Rascal Flatts!" (Thank you Inu-koi's Life Mate for the idea! And this song really is perfect for Inuyasha and thanks for the lyrics. Thanks! n.n)

Inuyasha walked on stage, to the microphone.

"This is a song for a special girl that seems to me from the last round, wants to be my girlfriend," said Inuyasha, Kagome blushed back stage. 'I didn't know he figured it out,' she thought.

The music started.

_I set out on a narrow way, many years ago  
Hoping I would find true love along the broken road  
But I got lost a time or two  
Wiped my brow and kept pushing through  
I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you  
_

_Every long lost dream lead me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you  
Yes He did  
_

_I think about the years I spent, just passing through  
I'd like to have the time I lost, and give it back to you  
But you just smile and take my hand  
You've been there, you understand  
It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true  
_

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you  
_

_But now I'm just rolling home into my lover's arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you_

The song ended and everyone gave an uproar and girls 'awed', Inuyasha blushed. He couldn't believe he just sang that and now Kagome knows he dedicated it to her.

"Aw Yash, that was so sweet of you to sing it to her and no people, it is not Kikyo." said Evelyn.

"Well duh!" shouted one of the members of the audience.

"Yes well, judges?"

"Dang man, that was so sweet, this girl got you good," said Bankotsu.

"Aw Inuwashie sing nice for Kagome!" replied Rin. Well now if Kagome didn't figure it out, this little girl just spilled the beans.

"Wow, I knew you were weak," said Naraku. Inuyasha growled.

"Aw isn't Inuyasha, nice song lad," replied Houshi and guess what, drinking his saka, yup.

Inuyasha departed only to be hugged by the one he sang for, Kagome. "Thank you Inuyasha," she muffled into his haori. Inuyasha smiled and lifted her chin and gave her a deep kiss which Kagome returned.

"Okay! Well up next is Miroku singing Because of You by Ne-Yo!" Miroku came out with a goofy smile on since he saw the whole scene of Inuyasha and Kagome. H epicked up the microphone.

"Now this song is dedicated to the one and lovely taijiya that stole my heart," said Miroku.

[Bridge:  
I got a problem and I don't know what to do about it  
Even if I did, I don't know if I would quit but I doubt it  
I'm taken by the thought of it, and I know this much is true  
Baby, you have become my addiction, I'm so strung out on you  
I can barely move but I like it

[Chorus:  
And it's all because of you [3X  
And it's all because...  
Never get enough,  
She's the sweetest drug

[Verse 2:  
Think of it every second  
I can't get nothing done,  
Only concern is the next time, I'm gonna get me some  
Know I should stay away from, cause it's no good for me  
I try and try but my obsession wont let me leave

[Bridge:  
I got a problem and I don't know what to do about it  
Even if I did, I don't know if I would quit but I doubt it  
I'm taken by the thought of it, and I know this much is true  
Baby, you have become my addiction, I'm so strung out on you  
I can barely move but I like it

[Chorus:  
And it's all because of you (because of you) [3X  
And it's all because...  
Never get enough,  
She's the sweetest drug

Ain't no doubt, so strung out [2X  
Over you, over you, over you

The song ended and the crowd gave another uproar. "Aww so sweet Miroku, but that is still knd of perverted when you look at it. Miroku wiggled his eyebrows.

"Do you know me any other way," said Miroku.

"Hmm well alright, judges?"

Niw that;s singing like a man," said Bankotsu.

"Is Sango- chan really an 'addiction?" asked Rin.

"Kind of ok," said Naraku which was surprising since that was half n half.

"Miroku come here for a second." Miroku went to Houshi his guardian.

"Yes." Houshi took his palm and examined it.

"Your going to die tonight," he said staring intently at Miroku. The croed gasped and Miroku looked terrified. "Ho ho I'm just kidding." Bonk, Miroku hit on the head.

"Not a good joke," said Miroku returning back stage, where he met his lady.

"Miroku did y.."

"Yes, the song for you," he said hugging you, Sango was just shocked. Until…Smack.

"Miroku! Hentai!" The moment ruined.

"Okay now Sesshomaru singing Far Away by Nickelback!" (I'm sorry Sesshy fans if the song is not right for him) He came to the stage, microphone in hand. You could hear the screaming fan girls pounding outside on the door since they closed it extra tight.

[CHORUS  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore  
_

The crowd applauded loudly and girls held poster like 'I love you Sesshy-kun!!' "Great Sessh! Now what about you judges?"

"A'ight," said Bankotsu.

"Yay Sesshomaru-sama!" cheered Rin.

"Not good," said Naraku, which earned a glare from Sesshomaru.

"Good song, but can I ask something?" asked Houshi.

"If it is about saka, drop it,"said Evelyn.

"Nevermind." _  
_  
their will be aSesshomaru wentback stage. "Well that's it for Inuyasha Idol!" "Join us next time when little twist! Ja Ne!"

The crowd clapped a final time and exited out the door.

**Well that's it. Now reviewers please vote off someone in this round, plz or I can't continue at all. So vote or no writing. Also reminder a little twist again. **


	5. A Lil Twist prt 1

**Story: Inuyasha Idol**

**Chapter: A Lil Twist part1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or American Idol. **

**A/N: Ok thx guys for being patient! Right now this is a lil twist. It has to do with different awards and different kind of groups singing together! So enjoy! **

"Hello ladies and gentlemen!!!!! And welcome to Inuyasah Idol!!!!!" shouted the loudspeaker man who no one really remembers. "And here is your hostess Inulover!!!!"

A brunette walking on stage with a red strapless dress came on stage. Turing on her ear piece microphone.

"Welcome everyone and let's meet our judges!!!!" The camera focused on the judges table where there were four spotlights. "Bankotsu!" He smirked. "Rin!" She waved. "And Naraku!! He stuck his tongue out. "Aw Naraku, well we don't like you anyway! And our special guest is Kaede!" The spotlight turned on to reveal a elderly priestess. (Ok I forgot Kaede is a priestess right, not a miko)

"Now audience and reviewers like I promised! We will have a lil twist in this round!" The crowd cheered. "This twist will have different groups singing and sometimes in categories, might find confusing though. Also we have these trophies to give to the winners."

"But there is a bad part, we are not voting off anyone during this twist!" The crowd booed. "Hey don't worry! I just thought it was getting boring! So when we are back to solos, we will vote off that person who got chosen!" The crowd clapped. Evelyn pulled out a card. "Well the first thing is couple songs like duets!" Motioning behind her…

"First up is Kagome and Inuyasha singing At The Beginning!" Inuyasha and Kagome walked out, Kagome dressed beautifully in a gown and Inuyasha as handsome as ever. Boys whistled, girls squealed, but you could hear growls from Inuyasha about the boys whistling at his girl thing. (**Inuyasha is bold, **_Kagome is italics, __**Both is italics and bold)**_

The music and piano started to play and the young couple on stage looked into each other's eyes passionately.

_We were strangers  
Starting out on a journey_  
_Never dreaming  
What we'd have to go through_  
_Now here we are  
And I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you_

**No one told me  
I was going to find you  
Unexpected  
What you did to my heart  
When I lost hope  
You were there to remind me  
_This is the start_**

_**Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey**_

_**I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you**_

_We were strangers  
On a crazy adventure_  
**Never dreaming  
How our dreams would come true**  
_**Now here we stand  
Unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you**_

_**Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey**_

_**I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you**_

_**I knew there was somebody somewhere  
Like me alone in the dark  
Now I know my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart**_

_**Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey**_

_**I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you**_

_**Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river I wanna keep going on...**  
Starting out on a journey_  
_**Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is river I wanna keep flowing  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you.**_

(Sorry if I did it wrong, it was kinda hard) The audience roared with cheeres for the two on stage. Girls cried 'aw' and guys gave Inuyasha the thumbs up. "Good job for the lovely couple and now judges!"

"Hmm pretty good for all that mushy stuff," said Bankotsu.

"Aw Kagome and Inuyasha belong together!" cried Rin.

"Hmm a mutt and a wench, might be suitable," said Narku. Kagome and Inuyasha glared.

"Yes nicely done. I knew ye would confees," said Kaede with a smile. The two blushed bright red.

"Okay now you love birds, scat!" Inuyasha and Kagome left off immediately. The two met Sango and Miroku back stage.

"Kagome you were great, so did you confess?" Sango asked. Kagome blushed deepened and Inuyasha nodded.

"Well when will we be expecting pups?" asked Miroku wiggling his eyebrows. SLAP.

"Next up is Sango and Miroku singing Don't go breaking my Heart by Jesse Mccartney and Anne Hathaway!" Miroku and Sango walked on stage. Sango was confused and Miroku having a grin on his face.

"Me! Sing with the lovely Sango!" Miroku grabbed her hand and Sango blushed.

"I did not agree to this!" yelled Sango. Evelyn shrugged.

"Well itsy bitsy detail left out, we can force the people sing so go!" Evelyn pushed Sango lightly beside Miroku and the spotlight hit them. The music started to play. 'Well ere goes nothing.' shrugged Sango. (**Miroku **_Sango __**Both )**_

_(Don't...Don't...Don't go breaking)  
_  
_Don't go breaking my heart_  
**I couldn't if I tried**  
_Oh, hunny, if I get restless_  
**Baby, you're not that kind**

_**Oooh**_

_Nobody knows it_

**Nobody knows it**  
**Right from the start**  
_I gave you my heart_  
**Ohh, baby  
You know I gave you my heart**

**Don't go breaking my heart**  
_I won't go breaking your heart_  
**Oh, don't go breaking my**  
**Don't go breaking my**  
_Don't go breaking my heart_

**And nobody told us**  
_'Cause nobody showed us_  
**Come on baby, it's up to us now**  
_Oooh, I think we can make it_

**_Oooh_**

**_And nobody knows it _**

_(nobody knows it)_  
**Right from the start**  
_I gave you my heart_  
**Oh, baby**  
_**You know I gave you my heart**_

_**Don't go breaking my heart  
I won't go breaking your heart  
Oh, don't go breaking my  
**_**Don't go breaking my**  
_Don't go breaking my heart_

_**Oooh**_

**You put the sparks to flame**  
_I've got your heart in my sights_  
_**Oooh**_  
_**  
nobody knows it**_

_(nobody knows it)_  
_When I was down_  
**I was your clown**  
**Right from the start**  
_I gave you my heart_  
**Oh, baby**  
_**I gave you my heart**_  
_  
(don't...don't...don't...don't go breaking my)_  
_  
I won't go breaking_

**Oh, don't go breaking my heart**  
_I won't go breaking your heart_  
**Oh, don't go breaking my**  
**Don't go breaking my**  
_Don't go breaking my heart_

**oh woah, Ooh yeah  
**  
_I won't go breaking your heart_

**Oh don't go breaking my**  
_Don't go breaking my_  
_**Don't go breaking my heart**_

The music stopped and the crowd gave an uproar. The two bowed and Miroku looked. SLAP. "Ha ha, well what do you think judges?!"

"Hmm good for you guys like I said mushy," shrugged Bankotsu.

"Yay go Miroku and Sango- sama!" cheered Rin.

"No way, I hate love." Naraku stuck his tounge out.

"Oh ye do make a quite fine pair," said Kaede thoughtfully. Sango and Miroku exited and metup with their friends.

"Oh good job Sango and Miroku!" shouted Kagome excitedly.

"Yeah, nice work man." Inuyasha patted Miroku on the back.

"Now.." agome said eyeing Sango. "When will we get lecherous demon slayer bbies?" Sango blushed and Miroku grinned pervertedly.

"Soon," said Miroku and Sango blushed darker.

"Now up next is Ayame and Kouga singing Ain't No Mountain High Enough!" Ayame walked on stage and Kouga was dragged.

"What I don't want to sing with her. I want Kagome, she is my woman!" Kouga yelled and Ayame had sadness in her eyes. Evelyn looked at Ayame and softened. Now Kouga got her upset.

"Now Kouga you better stop saying this and hurting Ayame's feelings! If you don't cooperate then I'm going to shove this microphone so up your,"

"Ahem," said Ayame meaning no vulgar language. Evelyn let go of Kouga's collar and that she held onto. Kouga trembled.

"Fine I'll do it! Sheesh!" Ayme bubbled with happiness and the music started.

(** Kouga **_Ayame __**Both)**_

**Listen, baby  
Ain't no mountain high  
Ain't no valley low  
Ain't no river wide enough, baby **

_If you need me, call me  
No matter where you are  
No matter how far _**(don't worry baby)**_  
Just call my name  
I'll be there in a hurry  
You don't have to worry_

_**Cause baby,  
There ain't no mountain high enough  
Ain't no valley low enough  
Ain't no river wide enough  
To keep me from getting to you babe**_

**Remember the day  
I set you free  
I told you  
You could always count on me darlin'  
From that day on I made a vow  
I'll be there when you want me  
Some way,some how **

_**'Cause baby,  
There ain't no mountain high enough  
Ain't no valley low enough  
Ain't no river wide enough  
To keep me from getting to you babe**_

**Oh no darlin'**_  
No wind, no rain_

_All winters cold  
Can't stop me baby _**(No No Baby)**_  
'Cause you are my goal  
_**If you're ever in trouble  
I'll be there on the double  
Just send for me oh baby.  
**_  
My love is alive  
Way down in my heart  
Although we are miles apart  
_**If you ever need a helping hand  
I'll be there on the double  
As fast as I can **

_**Don't you know that  
There ain't no mountain high enough  
Ain't no valley low enough  
Ain't no river wide enough  
**To keep me from getting to you babe_

_**Don't you know that  
There ain't no mountain high enough  
Ain't no valley low enough  
Ain't no river wide enough  
There ain't no mountain high enough  
Ain't no valley low enough **_

The music faded and the audiece roared. Ayame blushed and Kouga smirked cockily.

"Great job guys, you make a way better couple!" "What about you judges?" She motioned to the judges table.

"Yah I agree you guys better, but the song, not digging it that much," said Bankotsu.

"Aw, Rin says kawaii!" clapped Rin.

"Not much," said Naraku.

"Ye are good," said Kaede.

"Wow does everyone want me to be with Ayame?" questioned Kouga.

"**YES!" **shouted everyone loudly.

"Now off you go you two!" said Evelyn pushing the two off stage. "Ha ha, now we have Kagura and Sesshomaru singing Just To say That you love me!" "And that surprise is we gave Sesshomaru something so he can show some emotions!" (I know unbelievable, but hey what can it hurt) Kagura and Sesshomaru shyly took the stage. (Also sorry Rin/Sessh fans, I'm one too, but I made it Kag/Sessh)

"Why do I have to sing with her?" askedSesshomaru eyeing Evelyn.

"Hehe well do it or else," said Evelyn. Sesshomaru's eyes squinted.

"Watch it." 0.0

The music started and the two started to sing.

_If I could win your heart  
If you'd let me in your heart  
I'd be so happy, baby  
Just for these arms to be  
Holding you close to me  
There's nothing in this world I won't try  
No limit to what I'd do to make you mine, 'cause _

_**I'd climb right up to the sky  
I'd take down the stars  
Just to be in your arms, baby  
I'd go and capture the moon  
That's what I would do  
Just to hear you say that you love me  
Just to hear you say that you love me** _

_If I could taste your kiss  
There'd be no sweeter gift  
**Heaven could offer baby  
**_**Oh, baby**_  
I want to be the one  
_**I want to be the one**_  
Living to give you love  
**I'd walk across this world just to be  
Close to you 'cause I want you **_

_Close to me, yeah_

_**I'd climb right up to the sky  
I'd take down the stars  
Just to be in your arms, baby  
I'd go and capture the moon  
That's what I would do  
Just to hear you say that you love me  
Just to hear you say that you love me**_

_For the rest of your life_  
**For the rest of your life**  
_Love me for the rest of all time_  
**Oh baby, baby**  
_Just say the word  
And I'll give you my world  
There's nothing I won't do  
**Baby, just to be with you**_  
_**  
I'd climb right up to the sky  
I'd take down the stars  
Just to be in your arms, baby  
I'd go and capture the moon  
That's what I would do**_  
_**Just to hear you say that you love me**_  
_**Just to hear you say that you love me**_  
_**Just to hear you say that you love me, baby**_  
_**Just to hear you say that you love me**_  
_Oh, I need to hear you say that you **love me, baby**_  
_Just to hear you say that you love me  
_**Just say you love me**_  
Just say you need me _

_Just to hear you say that you love me_

The crowd applauded for the sort of couple. "Great and what about you judges?"

"Eh ok," said Bankotsu.

"Ooo now Sesshomaru-sama and Kagura be Rin's parents!" said Rin clapping. Sesshomaru and Kagura'sweat dropped.

"No way," said Naraku.

"Ye have some talent," said Kaede.

"Now off you go you two love birds!" said Evelyn. Sesshomaru glared at her and Kagura gave a shy smile. And they left the stage.

"Now up singing is Shippo and our little guest to singing Rin from the judges table!" Rin smiled and was led by Kaede to the stage while Shippo was already there out. "These two cuties are singing Love Will Find a Way!" (_Rin _**Shippo **_**Both**_

_In a perfect world  
One we've never known  
We would never need to face the world alone _

_They can have their world  
We'll create our own  
I may not be brave or strong or smart  
But somewhere in my secret heart _

_I know  
Love will find a way  
Anywhere I go  
I'm home  
If you are there beside me _

_Like dark turning into day  
Somehow we'll come through  
Now that I've found you  
Love will find a way _

**I was so afraid  
Now I realize  
Love is never wrong  
And so it never dies **

**There's a perfect world  
Shining in your eyes**  
**_And if only they could feel it too  
The happiness I feel with you _**

_**They'd know  
Love will find a way  
Anywhere we go  
We're home  
If we are there together **_

_**Like dark turning into day  
Somehow we'll come through  
Now that I've found you  
Love will find a way **_

_**I know  
Love will find a way  
Anywhere we go  
I'm home  
If we are there together **_

_**Like dark turning into day  
Somehow we'll come through  
Now that I've found you  
Love will find a way **_

_**I know love will find a way**_

The music stopped and everyone cheered making the two cuties blush. Girls squealed making guy's eardrums hurt. "Aww nice job sweeties and what about you judges?"

"Wow I have to say you two are good for young singers," said Bankotsu.

"Ok," said Naraku.

"Ye are cute and talented children," said Kaede giving a warm smile.

Shippo and Rin exited off the stage.

"Great well this round is over, but don't worry next chapter up is A Lil Twist part 2!" The crowd cheered.

"And you must vote you favorite couple who sang! And we will give them this trophy!" She held up a trophy which was gold and there were two people on top with their arms looped together and with microphones in hand. "So please vote!"

**Yes finally! Well a lil rushed, but that's ok. Just mention all my mistakes. Well plz vote so I can give that trophy. Until next time.**

**Vote!**

**Also Ino-koi's Mate: I'm trying to get on the computer, but my bros are hogging it more with their friends that come along and I'm always going somewhere with Alexis. So I'll try hard because the only way I'm updating is sneaking into my bro's room at night and writing. I miss ya!**


	6. A Lil Twist prt 2

**Story: Inuyasha Idol**

**Chapter: A Lil Twist prt2**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha**

**A/N: Thanks to Loved Forever because you explained it to me and I looked it up and your right. So thx! XD **

**Please enjoy this chapter! And thanks for the reviews, they give me inspiration!**

(American Idol theme song)

"Hello ladies and gentlemen!!!!!! And welcome to…."

"Inuyasha Idol!" shouted the crowd, some pumped fists in the air.

"And here is your hostess Inulover!!!" The crowd cheered as a brunette with a red tube top with Inuyasha Idol on the front in white and jeans. Turning on her microphone ear piece.

"Welcome everyone and please welcome our judges!" The camera zoomed in on the judges table which had a new sign with a circular sign with Inuyasha Idol painted in white on the front. Three spotlights turned on and one remained off. "Bankotsu!" He winked. "Rin." She blew a kiss. "Naraku!" He gave a little wave, no one paid attention to him, only to the guest judge chair.

"Myouga the old, but wise flea! That always runs away," Evelyn muttered. Using a magnifying glass, you could see a small flea with his arms crossed.

"Salutations," said Myouga.

"Okay and now I will like to announce the winner of the couple songs!" The crowd roared and fan girls wait in anticipation. The red curtain behind her opened from the sides and revealed the couples holding each other's hand. (We needed to give Sessh something special to agree. Wink Wink If you know what I mean)

Receiving an envelope from her helper Alexis, she opened it slowly while carrying the trophy in her other arm. "And the couple who wins this fabulous trophy is………" She revealed the paper. 'Obviously.' "Is Kagome and Inuyasha!!!" shouted Evelyn. The crowd gave an uproar and some rolled their eyes as if they knew all along.

Kagome mouth hang open started squealing. Inuyasha just had his cocky smirk on as if he knew. They hugged each other and stepped up to microphone.

"Omg thank you everyone! So much we love our fans, right Inuyasha?" sad Kagome giving him the stare.

"Feh! Thanks," he muttered. Typical, but he still had a blush staining his cheeks. Maybe because Kagome gave him a peck on the cheek. The couple exited the stage and Evelyn waved them off.

"Okay now guys and gals! Now the thing we will sing is Group songs! And you the reviewers will get to pick which groups are first, second, and third place!" The crowd applauded. "First up are Kagura, Ayame, Kagome, and Sango! All the girls singing Strut! Accompanied in some parts is Inuyasha!" All the girls stepped out with microphones and a stunned Inuyasha also came along with them.

"Why am I singing?" he asked.

"Because we need a male singer an you have a pretty good voice and don't worry we'll give you a little help with the Spanish using our teleprompter.," said Evelyn. The music started to play and she gave him a gentle nudge onto the stage.

(All)You gotta strut like you mean it, free your mind,  
It's not enough just to dream it, c'mon, c'mon, get up!  
When you feel it, it's your chance to shine,  
Strut like you mean it, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, get up!

(Kagome) Pounding the pavement, kicking through the streets,  
(Ayame) Wonder like Picasso in the Barcelona heat.  
(Kagura) Passion is the fashion and life is poetry,  
(Sango) Welcome to another world where every heart can beat.  
(All:) In a different tempo, there's never a wrong one, (never a wrong one)  
Building to a crescendo,  
(Sango) You know the journey has just begun.

(All) You gotta strut like you mean it, free your mind,  
It's not enough just to dream it, c'mon, c'mon, get up!  
When you feel it, it's your chance to shine,  
Strut like you mean it, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, get up!

(instrumental)

(All:) Hey, feel the flow  
When you just can't move no more,  
The city wants to show you something.  
A heart unfolds,  
That you would never know,  
Barcelona's soul says something, something good is coming, is coming, Yeah.  
(Sango) Everybody knows that something good is coming on!

(All) You gotta strut like you mean it, free your mind,  
It's not enough just to dream it, c'mon, c'mon, get up!  
When you feel it, it's your chance to shine,  
Strut like you mean it, c'mon, c'mon, gotta strut.

The song ended and the crowd gave an uproar and the guys whistled, loud and clear. "You go girls! What about you judges!?"

"It was awesome, you girls were hot!" said Bankotsu.

"Rin wish she had your talent!" clapped Rin.

"Hmmm it was ok," said Naraku stunning the crowd. "Well I like to see girls dance." 'Pig'

"Hmm it was intriguing," said Myouga, but in the inside he agreed with Naraku, he loved to see women dance. Perhaps he was hanging around Miroku a little too much.

"Great!" said Evelyn. The girls bowed and hurried off the stage with Inuyasha in tow, but Evelyn held Inuyasha back by the arm.

"What?" he asked.

"Now! Next we have Inuyasha, Kouga, Shippo, Sesshomaru, and Miroku singing I Want It That Way!" The boys entered the stage with the microphones in hand. Some looked nervously around the room and other, hint hint Kouga, smirked as if he'll win for sure.

The music started.

_(Miroku) Yeah...  
You are my fire  
The one desire  
Believe when I say  
I want it that way _

(Inuyasha) Tell me why,  
(All) Ain't nothin' but a heartache  
(Inuyasha) Tell me why,  
(All) Ain't nothin' but a mistake  
Tell me why  
(Inuyasha) I never wanna hear you say  
(All) I want it that way

_(Shippo) Tell me why,  
(All) Ain't nothin' but a heartache  
(Shippo) Tell me why,  
(All) Ain't nothin' but a mistake  
Tell me why  
(Shippo) I never wanna hear you say  
(All) I want it that way  
'_

(Kouga) You are my fire  
The one desire  
You are, you are, you are, you are

Don't wanna hear you say...

(All) Ain't nothin' but a heartache  
Ain't nothin' but a mistake  
I wanna hear you say  
I never wanna hear you say  
I want it that way

_(Shippo) Cause I want it that way _

The song ended and the crowd gave the loudest cheer they possibly could. Girls squealed, guys hollered.

"You guys did awesome!" congratulated Evelyn, giving them high fives. "What about you judges?!"

"That was pretty sweet," said Bankotsu, giving a thumbs up sign.

"Ooo Rin never knew you guys were this good!" complimented Rin.

"It was pretty good," said Naraku.

"Hmm it was well done even Inuyasha did well," said Myouga.

"What is that suppose to mean!" shouted Inuyasha.

"Well you aren't that good with the arts." Myouga shrugged and everyone knows how short tempered Inuyasha is.

"He he ok that's it you guys," said Evelyn trying to push heated Inuyasha off the stage. The group left giving each other high fives except Sesshomaru of course.

"Next up we have Ayame, Kagome, and Sango singing Find Yourself In You!" (I divided the part among the three)

(All) Don't be scared, there's someone there  
To say these words you need to hear

(All) Don't let anybody tell you who you are  
It's okay to let go, you're that shooting star  
Remember all you wished for  
Believe it will be true  
You will never find yourself anywhere else

(Sango) Sometimes people tell you  
Be like me to fit in  
Do you know your identity is not in them

(All) Don't be scared there's someone there  
To say these words you need to hear

Don't let anybody tell you who you are  
It's okay to let go, you're that shooting star  
Remember all you wished for  
Believe it will be true  
You will never find yourself anywhere else

(Ayame) Why should I measure the world  
By someone else's design  
Oh I won't let this fly by  
(Kagome) Hey look over here I just found the real me  
Now it's your turn to see  
Now it's your turn to see

The song ended and everyone clapped for the trio. "So what do you think judges?"

"I thought it was a'ight," shrugged Bankotsu.

"Yay Rin love everyone's singing!"

"No way," said Naraku.

"Hmm it was alright," said Myouga.

The three scurried off the stage and were giddy all over that their song went well.

"Okay next up is Kouga, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Miroku singing Uptown Girl!"

The four came on stage, some tired, hint hint Inuyasha. The music started and the four braced themselves.

(Inuyasha) I'm gonna try for an uptown girl  
She's been living in her white bread world  
As long as anyone with hot blood can  
And now she's looking for a downtown man  
That's what I am

(Miroku) And when she knows what  
She wants from her time  
And when she wakes up  
And makes up her mind

_(Kouga) Uptown Girl_

(Sesshomaru) Uptown girl  
You know I can't afford to buy her pearls  
But maybe someday when my ship comes in  
She'll understand what kind of guy I've been  
And then I'll win

(Inuyasha) And when she's walking  
She's looking so fine  
And when she's talking  
She'll say that she's mine

(All) Uptown girl  
She's my uptown girl  
You know I'm in love  
With an uptown girl

The song ended and girls screamed. Guys clapped. (Sorry if the song and parts weren't all exactly right, it's hard to tell)

"Great job guys! What about you judges!?"

"It was okay, not my style though," said Bankotsu.

" Rin say good job!" said Rin.

"Uh no way, why does everyone sing about their lovers," said Naraku.

"Hmm not my type of music, but good," said Myouga.

The four exited and went to the backstage area where they were hugged to death by the girls they liked. And no Kagome did not hug Kouga, Ayame did.

"Okay next up is Kagura, Ayame, and Sango singing Beep! Accompanied by Miroku!" (Like again I'm dividing parts evenly) The four came onto the stage, Miroku closest to Sango.

_(All) Ha, ha-ha, ha-ha  
Ha, ha-ha, ha  
Ha-ha, ha-ha, ha-ha  
Ha, ha-ha, ha_

_(Miroku) It's funny how a man only  
thinks about the...  
You got a real big heart, but  
I'm looking at your...  
You got real big brains, but  
I'm looking at your...  
Girl, there ain't no pain in  
me looking at your...  
_

_(Sango) I don't give a...  
Keep looking at my...  
'Cause it don't mean a thing if  
you're looking at my...  
Hah-I'm a do my thing while  
you're playing with your...  
Ha, ha-ha, ha-ha, ha-ha  
_

_(Ayame) Every boy's the same  
Since up in the seventh grade  
They been trying to get with me  
Trying to (Ha, ha-ha, ha, ha-ha)_

_(Kagura) They always got a plan  
To be my one and only man  
Want to hold me with their hands  
Want to (Ha, ha-ha, ha, ha-ha)_

_(Sango) I keep turning them down  
But, they always come around  
Asking me to go around  
That's not the way it's going down  
_

_(Ayame) 'Cause they only want  
Only want my ha, ha-ha  
Ha, ha-ha  
Only want what they want  
But, na, ah-ah  
Na, ah-ah_

_(Miroku) It's funny how a man only  
thinks about the...  
You got a real big heart, but  
I'm looking at your...  
You got real big brains, but  
I'm looking at your...  
Girl, there ain't no pain in  
me looking at your...  
_

_(Ayame) One, just be patient  
Don't be rushing  
Like you're anxious  
And two, you're just too aggressive  
So try to get your (Ahh)_

_(All) Do you know that I know?  
And I don't want to go there  
_

_(Kagura) Only want  
Only want my ha, ha-ha  
Ha, ha-ha  
Only want what they want  
But, na, ah-ah  
Na, ah-ah  
_

_(Miroku) It's funny how a man only  
thinks about the...  
You got a real big heart, but  
I'm looking at your...  
You got real big brains, but  
I'm looking at your...  
Girl, there ain't no pain in  
me looking at your..._

_(Sango) I don't give a...  
Keep looking at my...  
'Cause it don't mean a thing if  
you're looking at my...  
Hah-I'm a do my thing while  
you're playing with your...  
Ha, ha-ha, ha-ha, ha-ha  
_

_(Miroku) Boomp-boomp, Omp-omp  
Boomp, boomp-boomp  
Boomp-boomp, Omp-omp  
Boomp, boomp-boomp  
_

_Boomp-boomp, Omp-omp  
Boomp, boomp-boomp  
Boomp-boomp, Omp-omp  
Boomp, boomp-boomp  
_

_(ALL) Ooh, you've got it bad I can tell  
You want it bad, but oh (w)hell  
Dude, what you got for me  
Is something I  
Something I don't need  
Oh!Oh!Oh!Oh!  
_

_(Miroku) It's funny how a man only  
thinks about the...  
You got a real big heart, but  
I'm looking at your...  
You got real big brains, but  
I'm looking at your...  
Girl, there ain't no pain in  
me looking at your..._

_(Ayame) I don't give a...  
Keep looking at my...  
'Cause it don't mean a thing if  
you're looking at my...  
Hah-I'm a do my thing while  
you're playing with your...  
Ha, ha-ha, ha-ha, ha-ha  
_

_(Miroku) It's funny how a man only  
thinks about the...  
You got a real big heart, but  
I'm looking at your...  
You got real big brains, but  
I'm looking at your...  
Girl, there ain't no pain in  
me looking at your...  
_

_(Sango) I don't give a...  
Keep looking at my...  
'Cause it don't mean a thing if  
you're looking at my...  
Hah-I'm a do my thing while  
you're playing with your...  
Ha, ha-ha, ha-ha, ha-ha_

The song ended and the crowd went wild. It was awesome. "Wow, just wow. What about you judges?" asked Evelyn.

"That was incredible and the song so true. But I have to say that part fit well with Miroku about how he looks at girls-" Miroku cut off Bankotsu sentence.

"Hey! I know I'm a big lecher,"

"Oh yeah, big time," muttered Sango.

"But you must know I'm only that way to Sango because I'm her man," finished Miroku. Sango blushed. Girls squealed and the guys whistled. To Evelyn she didn't know if that was cute or still perverted because you remember reviewers about his part in the song and what he will do to Sango. Hint. Hint.

"Well Rin say two thumbs up!" exclaimed Rin.

"That was the best I heard so far," said Naraku.

"Hmm very good, and I agree Miroku fit the part."

"Yes I did," said Miroku, his wondering hand going somewhere it shouldn't.

"Hentai!" yelled Sango slapping Miroku.

"Ah it was sooo worth it."

The four hurried off the stage with a dazed Miroku. "Now our last group is Sesshoamru, Kouga, and Shippo! They are singing Summer Girls!" (Again divided parts)

_(Kouga) Yeah, I like it when the girls  
Stop by in the summer  
Do you remember?  
Do you remember  
When we met, last summer?  
_

_(All) New Kids On The Block  
Had a bunch of hits  
Chinese food makes me sick  
And I think it's fly  
When girls stop by  
For the summer  
For the summer  
_

_(Shippo) Billy Shakespeare wrote  
A whole bunch of sonnets  
Call me when you miss me  
'Cause I can't speak baby  
Something in your eyes  
Really drove me crazy  
_

_(Kouga) Now I can't forget you  
And it makes me mad  
You left one day  
And never came back  
Stayed all summer  
Then went back home  
Macualay Culkin wasn't home alone  
_

_(Kouga) Love New Edition and the Candy Girl  
Remind me of you  
Because you rock my world  
You come from Georgia  
Where the peaches grow  
They drink lemonade  
And speak real slow  
_

_(Sesshomaru) You love hip-hop  
And rock 'n' roll  
Dad took off when  
You were four years old  
There was a good man  
Named Paul Revere  
I feel much better baby  
When you're near  
_

_(All) You love Fun Dip and Cherry Coke  
I like the way you laugh  
When I tell a joke  
_

(All) New Kids On The Block  
Had a bunch of hits  
Chinese food makes me sick  
And I think it's fly  
When girls stop by  
For the summer  
For the summer  
I like girls that  
Wear Abercrombie & Fitch  
I'd take her if I had one wish  
But she's been gone  
Since that summer  
Since that summer

(Kouga) In the summertime  
Girls got it goin' on  
Shake and wiggle to  
A hip-hop song  
Summertime girls  
Are the kind I like  
I'll steal your honey like  
I stole your bike

_(Shippo) Like the color purple  
Macaroni and cheese  
Ruby-red slippers  
And a bunch of trees  
Call you up but what's the use?_

_I like Kevin Bacon  
But I hate Footloose  
_

(All) New Kids On The Block  
Had a bunch of hits  
Chinese food makes me sick  
And I think it's fly  
When girls stop by  
For the summer  
For the summer  
I like girls that  
Wear Abercrombie & Fitch  
I'd take her if I had one wish  
But she's been gone  
Since that summer  
Since that summer

The song ended and the crowd applauded. "Okay what do you think judges?"

"It was okay," shrugged Bankotsu.

"Rin say also it was good," said Rin.

" Hmm no," said Naraku.

"Hmm interesting," said Myouga.

Everyone went off the stage except Evelyn. "Okay everyone that's Inuyasha Idol! Now it is up to the reviewers to see who gets third, second, and first place in roup songs!" First place is a gold trophy, maybe at least three people on it with microphones, second place is a silver plaque with second place on it, and third is a bronze plaque with third place on it.

**Okay guys this is your vote that counts. This is the last Twist chapter. So you guys have to pick third, second, and first place or I won't write anymore. **

**Songs:**

I Want It That Way

Strut

Uptown Girl

Beep

Summer Girls

Find Yourself In You

**For example in the review you can do. 1. Beep 2. I Want It That Way 3. Strut. That is an example so please vote or no more writing ever. **


	7. The Girl's Night Is Back!

**Story: Inuyasha Idol**

**Chapter: The Girl's Night is Back!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or American Idol.**

(American Idol theme song)

"Hello ladies and gentlemen and welcome to!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Inuyasha Idol!!!!!!" shouted the crowd.

"And your hostess Inulover!!!!!!!!!" The audience cheered as a brunette with spaghetti strapped shirt with a jean skirt turning on her ear piece microphone.

"Welcome to our show and please meet our judges!" Directing the camera towards the judge's table where four people say with one spotlight turned off on the guest judge.

"Bankotsu," He gave a flirtatious smile. "Rin," She blew a kiss. "Naraku!" The crowd booed. "And your guest judge is………..Ayumi!!!!!! One of Kagome's friends from school!" The light turned on to reveal a black haired, brown eyed 15 year old female student wearing a simple formal dress, guys whistled, someone they finally liked. Evelyn smacked her forehead, guys are pigs. (No offense to anyone)

"Well we will like to announce the winners of first, second, and third place!" Evelyn announced. The crowd applauded, they couldn't wait. A card appeared before her hands. "Third place goes to the singers of…………………….I Want It That Way!" Crowd cheered, snore, hmm, oh yeah, whip a dee freaking doo, so tired.

Inuyasha, Kouga, Sesshomaru, Shippo, and Miroku entered the stage claiming their prize. Shippo held the award as Inuyasha held him on his shoulders showing everyone their third place trophy which is a bronze plaque. Kouga shrugged his shoulders.

"At last we won something, but how could you reviewers!" He got up close to the camera. "You better watch out because I swear when you're all alone I'll-"

"Ok," cut in Evelyn. "No scaring the reviewers now, you're being a sore loser." Kouga growled.

"Stupid wolf breath," mutter Inuyasha.

"You got something to say mutt!" Kouga challenged.

"Yeah why don't shut the he-"

"Inuyasha," warned Evelyn.

"Heck up and just accept the dam- dang prize!" Inuyasha growled, Kouga huffed.

"Well thank you!" yelled Shippo cutely earning him a ton of girl squeals. Miroku waved, winking at every cute girl he could see, while exiting the stage.

"I'm with complete idiots," muttered Sesshomaru. Evelyn nodded.

"Now the winners for second place is……………………..Beep!" The crowd cheered as Sango, Kagura, and Ayame made it onto the stage waving to the audience while accepting their silver plaque from Evelyn.

"Thank you reviewers for voting for us!" the shouted all simultaneously each holding a part of their prize. Camera flashed, taking pictures of the trio. They exit the stage as Evelyn held the first place trophy in hand.

"And the winner of this fabulous trophy and the winners of first place are the singers of………………………………...Strut!" The crowd went wild as four lovely ladies came onto the stage named Kagome, Sango, Ayame, and Kagura. They blew kisses to the crowd and the three who won silver placed it behind the stage.

"You guys did awesome," congratulated Evelyn as she handed the trophy over to Kagome. They squealed, hugging one another. High fives were seen; Sango made it up to the microphone while in the background you could see the Ayame and Kagome dancing with each other.

"Omg, thank you everyone! Especially thanks to our reviewers who like voted for us!"

"You guys rock!" shouted Ayame.

"Yeah," said Kagome stepping up. "This trophy is cool, so shiny." She stared in awe. They exited off the stage, the crowd cheered last time for them.

"Okay audience last time was the guy's round so now I'll announce the person voted off!" The crowd yelled.

"Finally!" She received an envelope. She opened it of course, no duh.

"And the guy voted off is………………………………..Kouga! We are truly sorry, not" muttered Evelyn as a dumbfounded Kouga made his way on stage.

"There has to be a mistake! People love my sexy smirk!" complained Kouga. Evelyn rolled her eyes.

"Look at the card wolf boy," said Evelyn. On the card he saw in big black bold letters was **KOUGA**.

"No they must have written it wrong!"

"Are you saying we are dumb, security take him away," said Evelyn. As security came and Kouga struggled, Inuyasha appeared pointing and laughing at his rival who seemed that he wasn't competition anymore. Kouga growled.

"I'm gonna get you bas-." But he was out the door before he made this fan fiction story rated T.

"Uh oh, he is still a sore loser like always. Well now the girls will be singing so let's have Kagura singing Rinse!" The crowd cheered as a confident Kagura came on stage. The music started and she grabbed the microphone.

She must rinse this all away  
She can't hold him this way  
She must rinse this all away  
She can't love him this way

How she'd be soothed, how she'd be saved if he could see  
She needs to be held in his arms to be free  
But everything happens for reasons that she will never understand  
'til she knows the heart of a woman will never be found in the arms of a man

She must rinse this all away  
She can't hold him this way  
She must rinse this all away  
She can't love him this way

And if she runs away she fears she won't be followed  
What could be the worse than leaving something behind  
And as the depth of oceans slowly become shallow  
It's loneliness she finds...  
If only he was mine

She'd do anything to spakle in his eye  
She would suffer, she would fight, and compromise  
She's been wishin' on the stars that shine so bright  
For answers to the questions that will haunt her tonight

_She must rinse this all away  
She can't hold him this way  
She must rinse this all away  
She can't love him this way  
_

The song ended and she took a bow, the crowd cheered.

"Nice one Kagura, judges?"

"It was alright for a lil sad song," shrugged Bankotsu.

"Ooo so sad," said Rin.

"Nice song for Fluffy, but no," said Naraku.

"Aw that is great singing about your man, but so sad that you struggle to forget," Ayumi teared. Kagura smiled at her, bowing once more, she left.

"Okay next up Sango singing Miss. Independent!!" shouted Evelyn as Sango stepped up, taking the microphone. (Thanks for the suggestion SpiritReaper13, and True Sistah's n.n)

What is the feelin' takin' over?  
Thinkin' no one could open my door  
Surprise...It's time  
To feel what's real  
What happened to Miss Independent?  
No more the need to be defensive  
Goodbye, old you  
When love is true

Misguided heart  
Miss play it smart  
Miss if you want to use that line you better not start, no  
But she miscalculated  
She didn't want to end up jaded  
And this miss decided not to miss out on true love  
So, by changing her misconceptions  
She went in a new direction  
And found inside she felt a connection  
She fell in love.

What is the feelin' takin' over?  
Thinkin' no one could open my door (open my door)  
Surprise...It's time (yeah)  
To feel what's real  
What happened to Miss Independent?  
No more the need to be defensive  
Goodbye (goodbye), old you (oh you)  
When love, when love is true

When Miss Independence walked away  
No time for love that came her way  
She looked in the mirror and thought today  
What happened to miss no longer afraid?  
It took some time for her to see  
How beautiful love could truly be  
No more talk of why can't that be me  
I'm so glad I finally feel...

The music ended and she blew a kiss to the crowd making them cheer.

"Nice Sango, you tell em!" said Evelyn. "Judges?"

"The song fits you, I like girls like you" said Bankotsu.

"Geez Bankotsu this isn't a dating show so shut it," said Evelyn.

"Rin thought was good for Sango-chan," said Rin.

"Hmm not my style," said Naraku.

"Aw that was great Sango-chan. You go girl!" cheered Ayumi. Sango blushed and walked off the stage.

"Now we have Kagome singing Everytime We Touch (fast version)!" yelled Evelyn, the crowd went wild. Kagome came in nonchalant way, grabbing the microphone. (For Wolf Jinchuuriki12, Link Fangirl01, )

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams. (my dreams)  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why.  
Without you it's hard to survive  
_

_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so.  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life._

Kagome started to sway and show off many dance moves as lights all were on her, which were techno color. She continued the dance throughout the song, moving her hips around, one with the music as a certain hanyou watched from backstage. He knew this song was for him._  
_

_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so.  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life_

The song ended and Kagome took a breath. The crowd roared and to everyone's surprise, Inuyasha came out behind Kagome. Twirled her around in the air and as he planted her feet on the ground, gave her a smooch. You could hear 'aw' in the background.

"Aw you two love birds, what about you judges?"

"Pretty good," said Bankotsu.

"Aw Kagome-chan is pretty and a very pretty song," said Rin.

"It was okay, I guess," said Naraku.

"Oh Kagome! That was pure talent and is this Inuyasha? What's up with the ears?" asked Ayumi. Everyone sweat dropped, oh yeah, no one told her about the hanyou thing.

"Aw yeah, he is just practicing to be Kagome's puppy, now off you go," said Evelyn. Inuyasha growled.

"I'm not her dog!" And they were gone.

"Okay our final singer for today is Ayame singing Forgotten!"

Have you forgotten  
Everything that I wanted  
Do you forget it now  
You never got It  
Do you get it now  
Yea yea yea yea yea  
Ah ah ah ah  
Ah ah ah ah  
Gotta get away  
There´s no point in thinking about yesterday  
It´s too late now  
It won´t ever be the same  
We´re so different now  
Yea yea yea yea yea

I know I wanna run away  
I know I wanna run away  
Run away  
If only I could run away  
If only I could run away  
Run away  
I told you waht i wanted I  
I told you waht i wanted  
What I wanted  
But I was forgotten  
I won´t be forgotten  
Never Again

Have you forgotten  
Everything that I wanted  
Do you forget it now  
You never got It  
Do you get it now  
Yea yea yea yea yea  
Ah ah ah ah  
Ah ah ah ah  
Gotta get away  
There´s no point in thinking about yesterday  
It´s too late now  
It won´t ever be the same  
We´re so different now  
Yea yea yea yea yea

Have you forgotten  
Everything that I wanted  
Do you forget it now  
You never got It  
Do you get it now  
Yea yea yea yea yea  
Ah ah ah ah  
Ah ah ah ah  
Gotta get away  
There´s no point in thinking about yesterday  
It´s too late now  
It won´t ever be the same  
We´re so different now  
Yea yea yea yea yea

The song ended and the crowd cheered. Ayame looked at them with a fake smile. I guess the song got to her, gave her old memories.

"Aw girl that says so much about a certain guy which a promise he should fulfill right now," said Evelyn. "Judges what do you think?"

"It's ok, but that wasn't my style," said Bankotsu.

"Rin thought it was good like everyone else!" clapped Rin.

"Well saved best for last is not the case here," said Naraku, the crowd booed. So insensitive.

"Oh my Ayame, great song! Don't give up hope though, you have to stick it out," said Ayumi. Ayame exited off the stage.

"Well that's our show of Inuyasha Idol!!!!!!!!!!!!! Until next time!" shouted Evelyn stepping off the stage. The audience gave their last roar of applause before heading off towards the exit.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Squeal! Finally! Ok like I always say, vote! Or this will be a very boring Inuyasha Idol.**

**Vote!**


	8. Guys Are Up!

**Story: **Inuyasha Idol

**Chapter: **Guys are up!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does. And I will never own American Idol.

**A/N: **Right now I'm trying to focus to everyone's request and I'll be picking only the requests which I think could suit the characters very well. There are many suggestions that are perfect, but I can only use some at time so if it's not in this chapter then you might see it later on, but only if the character wasn't voted off yet. Right now I went through the request for guys so you just have to keep reading to see if I used yours. :P

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(American Idol Theme Song)

"Hello ladies and gentlemen!!!!!!! Welcome tooooooo-"

"Inuyasha Idol," shouted everyone. Holding posters up of favorite anime singers.

"And here is your hostess!!!!!! Inulover!!!!!!" shouted the loud speaker man. He crowd cheered as the same brunette in every chapter appeared with a tank top and jean skirt. Turning her ear piece microphone on.

"Hello guys and gals!" came Evelyn's booming voice through the electrical device. "Let us introduced yet again to our boring judges!"

"Hey!" They shouted clearly offended.

"Fine! Except Rin. She isn't boring," she muttered. Only to receive glares. She rolled her eyes. 'Babies.'

"Our judges are Bankotsu, Naraku, and Rin!" Rin gave a pleasant wave and the author Inulover didn't want to write about the others that much. (Bankotsu, Naraku: Hey!) "And you guest judge is………Eri! The spotlight turned on only to reveal a school girl with dazzling brown eyes, dark blue hair, and a yellow hair band adorned her hair. Guys howled. Should I even mention how guys are (must not ruin K+ fic with word) obsessed pigs.

"Yes yes. Now let us introduce the ladies from the last round. Give it up for Kagura, Ayame, Kagome, and Sango!!!!!!" The crowd roared as the curtains drew open. Only to reveal them in nice kimonos that adorned their figures. Should I even mention how guys whistled and girls radiated with jealously?

Alexis made up way up stage and gave away the envelope that would crush one girl's dreams today thanks to some people.

"And the person voted off is………I'm sorry, but it's Kagura!" The crowd went silent as they stared at Kagura intensely. She dusted herself off a little. Okay no yelling. She flipped her hair. Still no yelling. Checking her in a mirror she used. Yes and…. She sighed and let out a feather to fly out on. 0.0

Evelyn sweat dropped. "She seemed to take it well. Well next up we have Inuyasha singing Teach Me!" (Thanks to Baby Sistah Baby Brotha and to evil-soupy13 for this song! It fits perfectly!)

"Dance of Blades!"

"Ahh! Damn it you sore loser!"

Inuyasha stepped on stage ignoring the commotion between the hostess and ex-contestant. He was ready to sing his heart out.

Teach me how to love  
Show me the way to surrender my heart, girl I'm so lost  
Teach me how to love  
How I can get my emotions involved  
Teach me, show me how to love  
Show me the way to surrender my heart, girl I'm lost  
Teach me how to love  
How I can get my emotions involved  
Teach me, how to love

I was always taught to be strong  
Never let them think you care at all  
Let know one get close to me  
Before (you and me)  
I den' shared things wit chu girl about my past  
That I'd never tell to anyone else (no)  
Just keep it to myself, (yes)  
Now I know I lack affection and expressing my feelings  
It took me a minute to come and admit this but  
See I'm really try'na (change now)  
Wanna love you better, (show me how)  
I'm tryin desperately baby hey

_  
Girl just teach me how to love you better  
You know I wanna love you better girl_

The song ended as Inuyasha took a deep breath. The crowd went wild. And Kagura was locked in a cage, her fan out of her reach and the hostess whom Bankotsu and Naraku hated for this chapter made it out okay.

"Oh so cute, what about you judges? Judge this love sick puppy!" Insert growl as Evelyn laughed nervously.

"What a wimp, love makes you weak man," said Bankotsu. Pieces of trash were thrown at him, mostly from enraged Bankotsu lovers.

"Aww Rin thinks it's sweet for Inuyashie to declare undying love to Kagome-chan!" said Rin making everyone sweat dropped. Inuyasha blushed tenfold.

"I say congrats to Rin for making the stubborn ill tempered hanyou blush! Here's a flower," said Evelyn handing her a daisy earning a squeal. Inuyasha gave a 'feh.'

"I say that the half-breed doesn't deserve love, look what happened with Kikyo," smirked Naraku. Ooo harsh.

"You (adult word)! Naraku I'm going to (adult word) kill you-"

**STAND BY**

Evelyn stared at Inuyasha intensely covering his mouth with her hand, if it wasn't for the beeps this would be rated T. He seemed to calm down a bit.

"There's no violence in this story! Now judge Eri what do you think?" Eri seemed to be cowering in her chair.

"I think it was sweet that Inuyasha sung that for Kagome. Good thing you stopped two timing her." As Inuyasha seemed to walk off the stage…peacefully.

"Hehe sorry young reviewers! Now up singing is Fluffy-sama singing Numb!" (Thanks to the request of lady ranko)

He appeared before the microphone like a phantom as he began to sing from his lips. As young Sesshy fans in the audience were drooling just from his presence.

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

Can't you see that you're smothering me  
Holding too tightly afraid to lose control  
Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
And every second I waste is more than I can take

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

And I know  
I may end up failing too  
But I know  
You were just like me with someone disappointed in you

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be

"Good singing, what about you judges?"

"Nice voice I guess, way better than your brother," said Bankotsu.

"Rin say Sesshomaru-sama should go get Kagura and nice sing song voice," chirped Rin. She will never give up. Ever.

"Wow fluff ball. I don't think I like cold heart (another dang adult word!) like you," smirked Naraku. Sesshomaru glared, how can Naraku say that? He was that and much more.

"Well I think that it's a little too cold for a song to sing," said Eri. He leaved as others tried reach the fluffy, but failed miserably.

"Now up next up is Shippo singing Son of Man!" Shippo hustled out as he jumped to grab the mic. (I don't know why I picked this; it wasn't that good at matching him)

_Oh, the power to be strong_

_And the wisdom to be wise_

_All these things will_

_come to you in time_

_On this journey that you're making_

_There'll be answers that you'll seek_

_And it's you who'll climb the mountain_

_It's you who'll reach the peak_

_Son of Man, look to the sky_

_Lift your spirit, set it free_

_Some day you'll walk tall with pride_

_Son of Man, a man in time you'll be_

_Though there's no one there to guide you_

_No one to take your hand_

_But with faith and understanding_

_You will journey from boy to man_

_Son of Man, look to the sky_

_Lift your spirit, set it free_

_Some day you'll walk tall with pride_

_Son of Man, a man in time you'll be_

_In learning you will teach_

_And in teaching you will learn_

_You'll find your place beside the_

_ones you love_

_Oh, and all the things you dreamed of_

_The visions that you saw_

_Well, the time is drawing near now_

_It's yours to claim it all_

_Son of Man, look to the sky_

_Lift your spirit, set it free_

_Some day you'll walk tall with pride_

_Son of Man, a man in time you'll be_

_Son of Man_

_Son of Man's a man for all to see_

Shippo song had ended and he gave a bow to show he was finished. The crowd applauded still astonished that a child like him could sing like that.

"Aw such a cutie pie," Insert Shippo blushing crazily. "What do you think judges?"

"I find it weird how a twerp could sing pretty well," said Bankotsu.

"Rin say Shippo-chan sounds great!" squeaked Rin.

"What a brat, I say no way," said Naraku sticking out his tongue.

"Aw I find it adorable how that squirrel could sing so well," chirped Eri.

"Uh..I'm a fox."

"Yes yes sure you are dear," said Eri. Shippo raised his eyebrow, shrugged, and left the stage.

" Our final contestant singing Sexyback!" (Okay I don't know why I picked this song, I think someone sended me message saying to put this song. I really don't think it fits that much so sorry)

Dirty babe...  
You see these shackles? Baby I'm your slave  
I'll let you whip if I misbehave!  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way  
(Take em' to the chorus!)

Come here girl!  
(Go 'head be gone with it!)  
Come to the back  
(Go 'head be gone with it!)  
VIP!  
(Go 'head be gone with it!)  
Drinks on me  
(Go 'head be gone with it!)  
Let me see what ya tworkin' with  
(Go 'head be gone with it!)  
Look at those hips!  
(Go 'head be gone with it!)  
You make me smile  
(Go 'head be gone with it!)  
Come here child!  
(Go 'head be gone with it!)

Get your sexy on  
(Go 'head be gone with it!) (8x)

I'm bringin' sexy back  
Them motherfuckers dont' know how to act!  
Girl let me make up for the things you lack  
'Cause you're burnin' up I gotta get it fast!  
(Take em' to the bridge!)

Dirty babe...  
You see these shackles? Baby i'm your slave  
I'll let you whip if I misbehave!  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way

(Take em' to the chorus!)  
Come here girl!  
(Go 'head be gone with it!)  
Come to the back  
(Go 'head be gone with it!)  
VIP!  
(Go 'head be gone with it!)  
Drinks on me  
(Go 'head be gone with it!)  
Let me see what ya tworkin' with  
(Go 'head be gone with it!)  
Look at those hips!  
(Go 'head be gone with it!)  
You make me smile  
(Go 'head be gone with it!)  
Come here child!  
(Go 'head be gone with it!)

Get your sexy on  
(Go 'head be gone with it!)(x8)

You ready?  
You ready?  
You ready?

Uh (yeah)

I'm bringin' sexy back  
You mothafuckers watch how I attack  
If that's your girl, better watch your back  
'Cause she'll burning up for me for me, and that's a fact  
(Take em' to the chorus!)

Come here girl!  
(Go 'head be gone with it!)  
Come to the back  
(Go 'head be gone with it!)  
VIP!  
(Go 'head be gone with it!)  
Drinks on me  
(Go 'head be gone with it!)  
Let me see what ya tworkin' with  
(Go 'head be gone with it!)  
Look at those hips!  
(Go 'head be gone with it!)  
You make me smile  
(Go 'head be gone with it!)  
Come here child!  
(Go 'head be gone with it!)

Get your sexy on  
(Go 'head be gone with it!) (8x)

The song ended and everyone sweat dropped. Screaming fan girls were heard.

'Oh dear god help us all,' thought Evelyn. "Well um judges please judge this pervert."

"I say awesome job man," clapped Bankotsu.

"Um Rin doesn't really understand much of the song, but it sounded……disturbing," said Rin. Evelyn also slapped Miroku on the back of his head and muttered about lechers and perverted songs.

"Um I think it was ok," said Naraku. Men are pigs! Uh..er..um…sorry. That was a thought from the author.

"Wow…um….yeah that was perverted. That's all I can say," said Eri.

Miroku smirked and left the stage.

"Well that's all from Inuyasha Idol!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Evelyn also getting off the stage.

The lights dimmed and the crowd let out a final cheer until everyone went straight to the exits.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Okay that's everything. All I can say is please vote! **


	9. Girls Yet Again

**Story: **Inuyasha Idol

**Chapter: **Girls Yet Again

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Inuyasha characters or the show of American Idol.

**A/N: **Well here is another chapter and I'll like to say thanks to all suggestions except you guys don't care about Ayame -sniff sniff- Just kidding, well I like to warn everyone that the next chapter will be different, but it will only be solos. I'm using suggestions; next chap there will be dedicated songs to anyone. Just an emotional chapter where I can use as much suggestions. But vote please!

**I like to thank Odd's Girl 4 Life for her help in the chapter! Thanks girl!  
**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(American Idol theme song!)

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen!!!!!!! And welcome to Inuyasha Idol!!!!!!" shouted the loud speaker who was probably going to go jobless when they fire him from Inuyasha Idol when the story is over. Oops. I think we shouldn't have mentioned that.

"You'll never take me alive coppers!!" shouted the speaker man as he ran out of his room.

"Oh ya! Also welcome your hostess Inulover!!!"

A brunette with a white tank top and black capris entered the stage, turning on her microphone ear piece.

"Hello dudes and dudettes! Welcome to Inuyasha Idol!! And let me welcome our judges!" The camera zoomed in at the judges table as one was sipping on their water as everyone else was looking bored. "Bankotsu!" He waved at them, mostly girls. Sicko. "Rin!" She giggled and waved at Inulover who thought it was adorable. "Naraku!" He just sneered and people rolled their eyes. No one cared about him anyway. "And our special guest judge!" Everyone was one the edge of their seats as they saw a figure in the darkness sitting in a judge's chair.

"My friend Mandy!!!!" The spotlight turned on to reveal a petite brunette with shoulder length brown hair and a height of 5'5 sitting comfortably in the judge's table. Wearing her favorite color which included a dress with no straps at all cutting at knee length, the designs of black roses coming across the bottom around and as the top also. The spotlight shined on her locks as she wore fashionable purple framed glasses with matching necklace and earrings. Guys whistled or should I say howled as girls crossed their arms, pouting.

Mandy waved to the cameras. "It's great to be here! Sorry, guys! I'm taken!"

The guys groaned as Evelyn raised a brow. "Pigs I tell ya."

Mandy smiled. "For the most part!"

Evelyn looked smug as she stuck her tongue out the guys playfully. "Now audience members I would like to introduce to you the contestants from the last round! We will announce the one who will be voted off!" The audience cheered when the curtain was pulled open by the sides revealing the four males. The four men looked anxious, everyone, except for Sesshomaru who only nodded for her to continue while Miroku winked at girls. Shippo pulled at the hem of his shirt and Inuyasha who was looking troubled as he stared intensely at the envelope in Evelyn's hands.

The audience members were on the edge of their seats as she opened its contents, revealing a small piece of paper. "The unlucky person who will be voted off today is...Shippo-chan!"

Fan girls burst into tears as Shippo sniffed. Everyone looked apologetic and even Inuyasha murmured an 'I'm sorry kid.' Now you know it's bad when Inuyasha says this to him. Shippo bawled out crying. "Kagome!" Kagome appeared behind the curtain and picked him up and hugged him which Inuyasha looked envious at him wanting to take back his statement. Kagome glared at Evelyn who offended. "Not my fault! It's theirs" Pointing at the camera towards the reviewers. Kagome huffed and made her leave with an upset Shippo-chan. The curtains drawled to a close once again as the men were covered from sight.

"Now without further ado with any interruptions." She looked around. "Our first

singer up is Ayame singing One more Night!" The crowd cheered as Ayame made her way up the stage, determination shining in those emerald eyes as the music started.

One more night  
I wanna to be with you  
Where I wanna to hold you tight  
It feels so right, tonight  
So leave it up to you  
And I think the time is right to stop the fight  
One more night  
I wanna to be with you  
Where I wanna to hold you tight  
It feels so right, tonight  
So leave it up to you  
And I think the time is right to stop the fight

_One more night  
I wanna be with you  
Where I wanna hold you tight  
It feels so right, tonight  
So leave it up to you  
And I think the time is right to stop the fight  
One more night  
I wanna be with you  
Where I wanna hold you tight  
It feels so right, tonight  
So leave it up to you  
And I think the time is right to stop the fight_

The crowd cheered when the song ended and Ayame smiled a little as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Good job Ayame! Nice song, now. What do you think judges?"

"Well I find it too girly for my taste. I guess it works for you and that wolf mutt," said Bankotsu with a shrug.

"Rin says the song is kawaii! Pretty song," chirped Rin as girls squealed.

"I find it not interesting, the emotions of love bore me and emotions get you no power. It's useless. O...k? 0.0

Mandy smiled. "Ayame, you did that song justice, I could hear the feeling behind your words. If a guy you sing that to doesn't go for you after hearing it, he's not good enough for you!"

Ayame blushed a light pink as she mouthed a 'thank you' to Mandy. Bowing and Evelyn hugged the girl as Ayame went back stage. Where she was met by blue eyes, brown hair tied in ponytail, and helpless looking expression, everything that is Kouga. He looked sincere and Ayame blushed drake crimson. Giving a light smile that made her shine. He smiled at her.

"I'm sorry." She was bewildered when she crushed to his chest and found herself timidly wrapping his around him. Well everyone has a happy ending in this couple besides the fact that all the fan boys of Ayame had their hearts broken and Kouga rubbed it in their faces that day.

"Okay now our next singer of this round is the one and only Sango singing Keep Holding On!" The audience members clapped joyously as people held up posters saying 'We love you Sango!' in bold black letters which made the young taijiya blush. Sango nodded at the hostess and Evelyn cued the music. (I would like to thank the suggestion from Wolf Jinchuuriki12 .)

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just staying strong  
Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you can say, nothing you can do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through.

So far away I wish you were here  
Before it's too late this could all disappear  
Before the doors close, this comes to an end  
But with you by my side I will fight and defend I'll fight and defend yeah yeah.

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just staying strong  
Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you can say, nothing you can do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through.

Hear me when I say, when I say  
I believe nothings gonna change, nothings gonna change destiny  
What ever is meant to be  
Will work out perfectly yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Lalalalalalala...

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just staying strong  
Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you can say, nothing you can do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through.

"That was great Sango-chan! What are your opinions judges?" The camera zoomed in on them as Rin sipped on her drink.

"I guess it fits a girl of your standards. Another not my type song, but what song is my type?" Bankotsu shrugged. "It was s'okay for a girl."

"Rin thought it was well fit for you and Miroku-sama and yes Rin knows all of who singers are singing about," Rin smiled wisely as she folded her arms in front of her while everyone stared at her.

"I didn't really faze me much. Where are the murderous songs, won't anyone sing that? I'm not interested in mushy songs." Good thing no one cared what he said or his opinion. No one cares about a demon like him, a conniving little monster like him.

"Sango, that was beautiful. Best of luck in the future of the competition!" Mandy said with a smile.

Sango nodded gratefully at her and took a another bow as she caught a random rose that almost fell on the stage before her feet. Taking her leave.

"What an outstanding singer. Now next up is Kagome singing Miracle!" Clapping was heard as Kagome entered the stage with a white dress complimenting her curves. She took hold of the microphone and pointed her finger to cue the music. (Thanks for the suggestion and opinion of Mandy a.k.a Odd's Girl 4 Life, Link Fangirl01, and somewhat SaphireWaves. You guys rock!)

I need a miracle  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me  
I need a miracle  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me  
It can happen to me

Miracle... Miracle [echo

Day and night  
I'm always by your side  
Cause I know for sure  
My love is real my feelings pure  
So take a try  
No need to ask me why  
Cause I know it's true  
I'm still in love with you

I need a miracle...  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me  
I need a miracle  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me  
It can happen to me

Miracle... Miracle [echo

The crowd went wild as flowers were thrown at her feet and she picked up a rose and smelled its fragrance. Smiling at the crowd before her who cheered. "Okay settle down. Now, what do you think judges?"

"I found it...interesting. I guess I liked the beat of the song you sang."

"In Rin's opinion like every teenagers says these days, you were hot!" Everyone looked at Rin, bewildered for a small little girl to say such things. "What?" she squeaked. "Miroku told Rin to say it." Of course the most lecherous. People were sure that he was going to get an ear full from a certain taijiya.

"To me it was the best song I heard today, but still boring in my judgment."

Mandy smiled. "That fits you and Inuyasha perfectly! Your voice sounded wonderful and I could feel your emotions as you sang. Singing is about letting your feelings out as music, after all!" Kagome smiled widened looking heavenly in everyone's eyes as how the lighting hit her right. So angelic. She took a bow and blew kiss at Rin for she thought the girl was adorable.

"Yes this I'm sorry is the ending of this round and we'll like to goodbye. Make sure to check out our special chapter next time! Well we bid you ado." Evelyn curtsied as she hurried to the exit where her and all the judges were going to get some beverages. Ha ha you guys can't come, just kidding. Until next time!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Okay well this was a great chapter. **

**I would like to thank Mandy, my friend, who is also known as Odd's Girl 4 Life! She helped with the chapter on IM and those were her true comments in the story, she even helped me for the songs so thanks Mandy! n.n**

**-Inulover**

**P.S Check out the next chapter!**


	10. Wierd Chapter

**Story: **Inuyasha Idol

**Chapter: **Let Everyone Sing!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha at all, Rumiko Takahashi is the owner

**A/N: **This chapter is about dedications and everyone will be singing! I will vote off the person you hated last time and don't worry we'll vote people off again, but only **one** boy! The rest are safe. I used the suggestions from the reviewers so don't blame me if you don't like the chapter. Besides I thought some were actually pretty good. If I don't use yours then don't get depressed I might use it next chapter. Also the ones that make more **sense **for the characters to sing that are prior to their background and past.

I have two songs in mind for Inuyasha that you guys suggested and I'll use one now and the other next chapter so heads up. **DON'T LOSE HOPE I WILL TRY TO FIT IN EVERY SUGGESTED SONG!!! I'M ONLY HUMAN! **For example I will put a song suggested sung by the character you wanted as the encore and end chapter. Also there is a special treat! )

&&&&&&&&&

"Hello you cow pokes in the audience and welcome to Inuyasha Idol yall!" shouted the man on the intercom in the most fakest cowboy tone he could muster, he didn't even use the accent right. Shame, shame, shame. We should just fire him, but we can't find another in such short notice and the money besides he took the cheapest salary. Well back on topic! The audience cheered loudly as fans held up posters of favorite contestants and judges even pictures and under them saying 'call me' with their phone number. Strange people in our country.

"And welcome Inulover as your hostess as every stinking chapter," he muttered the last part and she gave a glare from the stage. A brunette's hair bounced as she wore jeans and a tweety bird shirt. Go tweety!

"Your just I don't fire you're a-" muttered Evelyn incredulously as the crowd gasped. "Well welcome dudes and dudettes! Sorry for my language and I will like to introduce the judges today! One a guest judge of course." The cameras all zoomed in the oh most familiar judge's table with the sign of Inuyasha Idol in blue bold letters of some noticeable glitter sprinkles. Four spotlights turned off to add suspense even though you already know three which throws it off.

"First is Bankotsu!" Girls whistled for his super sexiness when his teeth gleam in the sunlight that could blind people. Oh my eye! No just kidding. Bankotsu glared at the author as she typed the rest of the judges. "Rin!" You could hear millions of squeals when Rin gave a bow and flowers to spread around. The weirdest part was when Miroku was skipping, singing 'Skip to my Lou!' and squealing while shaking Rin's hand. He must have been hit in the head with Sango's boomerang numerous times finally gotten him.

"Naraku!" Everyone booed at the enemy yet the crowd.

"Will you give me the honor of bearing my child?" Alright Sango needs to give him the talk.

"Well you see Miroku when a mommy and a daddy love each other very much…" No! Not that speech, well let us just continue announcing the judges as security guards take Miroku to the loony house. You'll never take me alive coppers!! Cough. Cough. Excuse me.

"And our last judge, our special guest, Kari!!" The spotlight turned its glory on, revealing a smiling blonde 5'8 girl sitting comfortably in the velvet chair. Her knee length blonde hair with brown streaks gently swayed, green- big blue eyes that shined in the spotlight and black star on her cheek. Cute. Guys were on the edge of their seats, but that wasn't all. Blonde doggy ears with a speck of brown decorating the tip adorned her head; she flexed her red claws sending serious shivers. A flowing red silk kimono running one inch past her finger tips and little higher above her knees also embedded was a black flower triangle design. A half demon.

"Hello everyone!" Guys howled and Evelyn could swear she would tape their mouths shut. Ooo someday the male population will pay for whistles and low howls. The camera again turned its direction to the hostess of this 'fantastic' show. Yet there still was another distraction. Miroku swayed his way in all fancy like and clamped her hands with his, minding the claws.

"Will you give me the honor of bearing my child?" Well let us say Sango will once again send him into a coma with her gigantic boomerang. Crack. Or maybe not. Kari flexed her claws and _snip _a lighter was lit in her other hand. One word, run our dear lecher.

"Please no I have a wife and three kids!" He cried even though that wasn't true, idiot. Sango didn't know that he was lying though and her and Kari had the thrill of the chase.

"Now without further ado let us introduce the last contestants and say which poor girl will be kicked out!" yelled the hostess, not paying attention to Miroku's demise. The curtains drawled to the sides showing the girls of the last round.

"Also we have a special treat this chapter! After we announce the loser, we will have all the contestants sing!" The crowd cheered loudly and you can notice the Sesshomaru fan girls foaming at the mouth to able to see their fluffy. Alexis, the author's best friend, came up in her red sparkling dress handing an envelope to Evelyn's awaiting hands.

Ripping it up open like a wild animal and showed the white slip of paper. "And the person voted off today is………………………………...Ayame!!!!!!" Terribly sorry for her loss……..actually………….not really. She burst into tears and ran off the stage, her red pigtails flying behind her. Evelyn made sure to nudge Kouga in the side and make him follow her so he could give comfort.

"Now let us get on with the next round of this show! Remember this is all about dedications and purposes of the song! Our first contestant is Sesshomaru singing Somewhere I Belong!" (Dedication/ Purpose: His coldness and pain hidden. A place where he could be himself)

_(When this began)  
I had nothing to say  
And I get lost in the nothingness inside of me  
(I was confused)  
And I let it all out to find  
That I'm not the only person with these things in mind  
(Inside of me)  
But all the vacancy the words revealed  
Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel  
(Nothing to lose)  
Just stuck/ hollow and alone  
And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own _

[Chorus  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real  
I wanna let go of the pain I've held so long  
(Erase all the pain till it's gone)  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real  
I wanna find something I've wanted all along  
Somewhere I belong

And I've got nothing to say  
I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face  
(I was confused)  
Looking everywhere only to find  
That it's not the way I had imagined it all in my mind  
(So what am I)  
What do I have but negativity  
'Cause I can't justify the way, everyone is looking at me  
(Nothing to lose)  
Nothing to gain/ hollow and alone  
And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own

I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real  
I wanna let go of the pain I've held so long  
(Erase all the pain till it's gone)  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real  
I wanna find something I've wanted all along  
Somewhere I belong

I will never know myself until I do this on my own  
And I will never feel anything else, until my wounds are healed  
I will never be anything till I break away from me  
I will break away, I'll find myself today

I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real  
I wanna let go of the pain I've held so long  
(Erase all the pain till it's gone)  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real  
I wanna find something I've wanted all along  
Somewhere I belong

I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong  
Somewhere I belong 

The song ended and everyone was quiet. Such a deep song. People soon applauded wildly and the fan girls needed to touch the fluffy, but failed miserably. Ha, too bad. The camera zoomed onto the judge's for their opinion.

"I thought it was pretty good, kinda scary with the background music, but was well done," said Bankotsu giving his honest opinion. Seriously.

"I thought Sesshomaru-sama gave it all from the but of his heart!" exclaimed Rin. Cough. Cough. That's the _bottom _of his heart Rin. Kids these day, you love em yet they can make themselves look like complete fools.

"I found it positively dark which I find that I like mutt," commented Naraku intertwining his fingers together as Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes into slits.

"Sorry I don't like the song," Sesshomaru growled low in his throat. She responded in a shivering tone gold tone, staring coldly in her eyes making the crowd cower and Sesshomaru to let a small shiver tingle down his spine. Crossing her arms, "I'm not afraid of you, I can even do something that you can't."

"What is that you insolent half-breed?" Sesshy-sama growled. The crowd watched intensely as Kari stood up shaking her left arm. "I hate you," he said.

"I love you too," she cried as he disappeared with his fluffiness into the stage curtains. 0.0? Everyone looks at the hostess, she was shaking her head.

"Not going to ask."

"Well the next contestant is Kagome singing When You're Gone!" (Dedication/Purpose: When Inuyasha leaves for Kikyo, suggested by Loved Forever)

_I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side _

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now

[Chorus  
When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you

I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you

We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were, yeah  
All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you 

_  
_The song ended and everyone seemed to tear up at the deepness and depression. Everyone even seemed to glare at Inuyasha that he cowered.

"Hey it's not my fault." Uhhhh, yes it is. Dumb, dumb. The judges started to state their opinions.

"I found it depressing yet I hate all that (adult word). I like killing songs, oh wait that's Naraku," said Bankotsu.

"I found it very sad, making me want want to to to" Here it comes. "Cry!!!!!!" Rin sobbed and Alexis started to cradle her, children --

"I thought it was excellent, you need to suffer you wench," said Naraku, everyone booed that (adult word). 

"Oh how sad! Is that for a certain inu-hanyou that always leaves you for that cold hearted clay pot?" Her eyes seemed to adorn an electric blue color in them. Blue lightning bolts formed around her hands and electrocutes. Everyone sweat dropped at her power. "Ok I'm done."

0.0

Evelyn proceeded with the activities.

"Our next singer is Inuyasha! Singing Boulevard of Broken Dreams!" (Dedication/Purpose: His childhood and growing up, suggested by Sango570)

_I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone _

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
and I'm the only one and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah,  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah

I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone

Read between the lines  
What's fu up and everything's alright  
Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah

I walk alone  
I walk a...

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone...

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ha, Ah-ha

Ah-ah, Ah-ah

I walk alone

I walk a..

I walk this empty street

On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams

Where the city sleeps

And I'm the only one

I walk a...

My shadow is the only one that walks beside me

My shallow's heart's the only thing that's beating

Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me

Til then I walk alone...

The fan girls went with anticipation as the song ended especially to touch those fluffy ears that was swiveling in every direction during the song. He waited for the brutal responses of the judges, except he would have to strangle Naraku forever more.

"I though it s'okay. I find the darkness and depression interesting," stated Bankotsu.

"Aw Inuyasha-sama, I can always give you a hug!" squealed Rin, a child and their hormones.

"I don't care about you, you insolent half breed." Insert growls including Inuyasha and Kari. "The darkness you suffered is expected of a hanyou being born and I didn't like the song." Typical.

"How sad! I felt the same way because I never knew my father because he left my mother when she was pregnant with me so everyone else had a father, except me so I though I was alone," she proclaimed as tears dripped down her rosy cheeks The crowd also teared up and some 'aw' were heard. "Anyway I love it!" _  
_

Evelyn smiled and she continued. "The next contestant is Sango singing U+Ur Hand!" (Dedication/ Purpose: Her annoyance of being touched on the bottom and being an entertainer for pigs, Suggested by: LeoSis LeoBabe)

_Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh  
Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh  
Check it out  
Going out  
On the late night  
Looking tight  
Feeling nice  
It's a co-- fight  
I can tell  
I just know  
That it's going down  
Tonight  
At the door we don't wait cause we know them  
At the bar six shots just beginning  
That's when di head put his hands on me  
But you see _

I'm not here for your entertainment  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight

Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh  
Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh

Midnight  
I'm drunk  
I don't give a --- k  
Wanna dance  
By myself  
Guess you're outta luck  
Don't touch  
Back up  
I'm not the one  
Buh bye  
Listen up it's just not happening  
You can say what you want to your boyfriends  
Just let me have my fun tonight  
Aiight

I'm not here for your entertainment  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight

Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh  
Break break  
Break it down

In the corner with your boys you bet 'em five bucks  
You'd get the girl that just walked in but she thinks you suck  
We didn't get all dressed up just for you to see  
So quit spilling your drinks on me yeah

You know who you are  
High fivin, talking s--- , but you're going home alone arentcha?

Cause I'm not here for your entertainment  
No  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
Just stop and take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know it's over  
Know it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight  
It's just you and your hand

I'm not here for your entertainment  
No no no  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
Just take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight  
Yeah oh  


The song ended as Sango flipped her hair. The crowd roared.

"I thought it was pretty sexy," winked Bankotsu totally forgetting the purpose of the whole song.

"I though it was nice Sango-chan, very cute," commented Rin.

"Kuku dance my taijiya!" Naraku chuckled and the whole female population glared heatedly at her back.

"You go girl! Tell that pervert off! We women are NOT here for men's entertainment! Love it!" cheered Kari. Girls hooted along with her in agreement.

Evelyn nodded her head, agreeing. "Our next contestant is Miroku singing I'm a Flirt!" Miroku appeared behind the curtains and some noticeable bruises was appeared on his 'flawless' skin. Cough. Cough. Sango. Cough. Kari. Breath in and out. (Dedication/Purpose: His ways with women, Suggested by: evil-soupy13)

_[Chorus: R. Kelly  
(i'm a, i'm a, i'm a, i'm a) flirt  
Soon as i see her walk up in the club (i'm a flirt)  
Winkin eyes at me, when i roll up on them dubs (i'm a flirt)  
Sometimes when i'm with my chick on the low (i'm a flirt)  
And when she's wit her man lookin at me, da-- right (i'm a flirt)  
So homie don't bring your girl to meet me cuz (i'm a flirt)  
And baby don't bring your girlfriend to eat cuz (i'm a flirt)  
Please believe it, unless your game is tight and u trust her  
Then don't bring her around me cuz (i'm a flirt) _

[Verse 1: R. Kelly  
Now swear to tell the truth  
And the whole truth  
When it comes to ho-- i be pimpin like i supposed to  
Rollin like i supposed to  
Shinin like i supposed to  
In the club, f----- wit honeys like i supposed to  
I don't understand it when a n---- bring his girlfriend to club  
Freakin all on the floor wit his girlfriend in the club  
And wonderin why all these playas tryin to holla at her  
Just soon as she go to the bathroom, ni--- i'm gon holla at her  
A dog on the prowl when i'm walkin through the mall  
If i could man i probably would flirt wit all of y'all  
Yeah, yeah homie u say she yo girlfriend  
But when i step up to her i'ma be like, "cousin"  
Believe me man, this is how them playas do it in the chi  
And plus we got them playerette flirters in the chi  
Now the moral of the story is cuff yo bi---  
Cuz hey i'm black, handsome, i sing plus i'm rich and (i'm a flirt)

(i'm a, i'm a, i'm a, i'm a)

[T.I. Speaking:  
Hey homie, if u ain't gettin no money  
U better keep her away from me ya dig.

[Verse 2: T.I.  
Well if u love ya girl  
And wanna keep ya girl  
Don't be walkin up and askin me to meet ya girl  
Because i'm well enough a flirt when i speak to girl  
She winked her eyes on the slide  
I seent u girl  
Better treat your girl right  
Cuz another man will  
Better eat ya girl like another man will  
Cuz u leave your wife  
And i see ya wife  
That be for real  
How long u think that's finna be ya wife  
Well i'm livin the life  
You just gettin it right  
Your old lady look at me  
Cuz u ain't hittin it right  
She probably used to like u  
Cuz u the bitter type  
That's until i came along  
And put some dick in her life  
Wanna see how that ass lookin thick in da light  
I noticed she was checkin me  
And diggin the ice  
And if i get that tonight  
Better hit that twice  
I can even make her mine  
If i hit that price  
You know smack that thang  
Sit that right  
Up on that dresser  
Yeah that's right  
Pullin on her hair  
Like we gettin in a fight  
Yeah i know it's kinda tight  
But it'll suit 'er just right  
So if yo girl sexy  
And she test me  
Don't be upset g  
Cuz u might catch me  
Tryin to catch a glance up her skirt  
The mclaren in reverse  
Then if i see her and i like her then i'm a flirt

[Verse 3: T-Pain  
(when i, when i, when i, when i) pull up to club  
All the shawties be like (damn twenty-eight,eights)  
Then i be like girl u know just who i am (don't hate, hate)  
Say i done fell in love wit a stripper yall  
All i do is flirt with her, and i get them draws  
And i don't need no help, i got it down pact  
Teddy paine was born to flirt now u can't down that  
Now i'm flirt with her whether i'm in or out of town  
That's why they call me teddy bend her a-- down  
I be like como se llamas lil mama? mi llamo pain, what is yo name?  
I'm feelin yo vibe  
And i'm hopin u feel the same  
I'm a wink my eye and let u know i got the game  
When i pass by i know exactly what u say  
He's so fly  
And yes, he's so coo  
Hey shawty(hey shawty)  
What it do  
He mad cuz i'm lookin but i already fucked her  
I got these niggas mad cuz (i'm a flirt)

[Chorus: R. Kelly  
(i'm a, i'm a, i'm a, i'm a) flirt  
Soon as i see her walk up in the club (i'm a flirt)  
Winkin eyes at me, when i roll up on them dubs (i'm a flirt)  
Sometimes when i'm with my chick on the low (i'm a flirt)  
And when she's wit her man lookin at me, d--- right (i'm a flirt)  
So homie don't bring your girl to meet me cuz (i'm a flirt)  
And baby don't bring your girlfriend to eat cuz (i'm a flirt)  
Please believe it, unless your game is tight and u trust her  
Then don't bring her around me cuz (i'm a flirt)

(i'm a, i'm a, i'm a, i'm a)

[Verse 4: R. Kelly  
It's the remix  
Now if u walk up in the club  
Wit a bad chick  
And she lookin at me  
Then i'm gon hit  
Man jackin for chicks  
I tried to quit  
But i'm playa homie  
So i had to hit  
While u buyin her drinks (in the club)  
Actin like u (in love)  
Stuntin like u (all thug)  
We was (switchin numbers)  
She lookin at u when i walk by  
U turn yo head, she wink her eye  
I can't help if she checkin for a platinum type of guy  
She be callin me daddy, and i be callin her mommy  
She be callin u kelly, when yo name is tommy  
I don't know what yall be thinkin  
When u bring em round me (mane)  
Let me remind u that i am the king of r&b (mane)  
Do u know what that means  
That means if u love yo chick  
Don't bring her to the vip  
Cuz i might leave wit yo chick  
Just keepin it real my n----  
It's a playa's feel my n----  
Don't take no bitch to the club when u just met her my n----  
Cuz i'm flirt wit her (right)  
He gon flirt wit her (right)  
And if she lickin dat good shyt  
She gon flirt wit em

[Chorus: R. Kelly  
(i'm a, i'm a, i'm a, i'm a) flirt  
Soon as i see her walk up in the club (i'm a flirt)  
Winkin eyes at me, when i roll up on them dubs (i'm a flirt)  
Sometimes when i'm with my chick on the low (i'm a flirt)  
And when she's wit her man lookin at me, d--- right (i'm a flirt)  
So homie don't bring your girl to meet me cuz (i'm a flirt)  
And baby don't bring your girlfriend to eat cuz (i'm a flirt)  
Please believe it, unless your game is tight and u trust her  
Then don't bring her around me cuz (i'm a flirt)

Kells, T.I., T-Pain  
Ladies, if yo man ain't hittin' it right  
Just call tha numba on tha screen  
I'll be at yo rescue  


The song ended and the judges instantly started criticizing him, except for Bankotsu. _  
_

"I found it brilliant, true for us men." Miroku thought he found his soul mate.

"Um Rin found it very…..disturbing to my virgin ears." She shrugged and Evelyn again hit him over the head.

Chuckle, chuckle. "I found it interesting monk," grinned Naraku. Serious shivers at his yellow ugly teeth. Naraku closed his mouth and growled.

"You are a pervert," Kari said, shaking her head.

Everyone laughed, "Well our next and final contestants is our special treat!!!!!!!!" The crowd roared.

_**Special Treat **_

Her gown flowed behind her and sparkles of her dress was noticeable. She tucked a strand of raven hair He growled, he hated tuxes.

"**Kagome and Inuyasha **singing From This Moment On!" (Dedication/Purpose: Their new found love, forgetting all their fights and starting over, Suggested by: electric cat demon) (_Kagome, _**Inuyasha, **_**Both)**_

_I just sware  
That I'll always be there  
I'd give anything and everything  
And I will always care  
Through weekness and strength  
Happiness and sorrow  
For better or for worse  
I will love you  
With every beat of my heart_

_From this moment life has begun  
_  
**From this moment you are the one**

_Right beside you,_

_**Is where I belong  
From this moment on**_

**From this moment I have been blessed**

_I live only for your happiness_

**And for your love**

_**I'd give my last breath  
From this moment on  
**_  
_I give my hand to you with all my heart_

**Can't wait to live my life with you  
Can't wait to start  
**  
_**You and I will never be apart  
My dreams came true because of you  
**_  
_From this moment,  
_  
_**As long as I live  
I will love you  
I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment on  
**_  
_Your the reason I believe in love_

**And your the answer to my prayers from up above**

_**All we need is just the two of us  
My dreams came true because of you**_

_**From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you  
I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment**_

_I will love you_

**I will love you**

_As long as I live_

_**From this moment on **_

The music ended and the lyrics faded away into oblivion that is when Inuyasha shared a kiss with lady Kagome. The crowd cheered and tears poured down their eyes. True love is a beauty. Aw.

"I found that beautiful, I love it," exclaimed Evelyn., giving the two a hug. People laughed as Inuyasha continued to grumble about his suit and how uncomfortable his shoes were. Only to be quieted down by a kiss on the cheek and turning bright red.

"Come on man! Why are you such a sissy Inuyasha, show some violence for god's sake!" exclaimed Bankostu.

"I found it lovely and prettiful!" squealed Rin.

"I hate mushy things and romantic relationships. My name is only used in love relationships when I get to crush them," said Naraku drumming his fingers on the desk.

"Aw! How sweet I knew you guys loved each other! That clay pot Kikyou should be burn in HE!" Fire appeared behind Kari's furious figure. And someone on the audience muttered to someone.

"Ooh soooo demonic." Though he shut right up by the glare he received.

Evelyn laughed, rubbing the back of her head. "Well that is all the time we have! I have to go shave my mother's back See ya!" Ha ha. Just kidding.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Well I had fun! Also thank you Inufan for your help! Love ya for your personal opinions and everyone you must only vote off ****one**** guy! Hoped you enjoyed. Jeez I'm sorry for the last chapters because I just realized the program keeps cutting my lyrics apart! Grr.**


	11. More Songs To Come

Story: Inuyasha Idol 

Chapter: More Songs To Come

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha at all.

A/N: Well sorry for the wait. I would like to remind everyone who reads my other stories I will update Bitter Enemies next got it? Sorry for Inufan478's younger sister if I got your character wrong! I keep forgetting. Please forgive me if I do. (Bows her head in shame) Oi...why me -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen!! Are you ready to rock!?" Wow...you could only hear crickets in the background chirping, the crowd was quiet. The microphone guy sighed at this. "I hate my job." The chirping stopped. "Well...here is your host...Inulover." The crowd cheered and clapped as the girl walked on stage with shirt saying Inu Idol in blue sparkles and black bold letters. She smiled at them and grabbed the microphone.

"Thank you everyone! I'm sorry for this long wait, but my bro's can be a pain in the you no where. But the good news is I got a laptop so you will all be satisfied!" The crowd whistled, finally they can get more rounds when needed. Sesshomaru fan girls squealed when they heard they could see their Fluffy-kun even more. Though Inulover just felt bad for that demon scary, fluffy man. That is the way she described Sesshy-sama. "Let us now introduce our judges for this round and yes I must do this everytime okay!?" The camera zoomed in on the judge's table and it showed the three judges and the guest judge hidden quite well to not see. Guys were on the edge of their seats to see if its a cutie again. Sweat drop. Oi.

"Bankotsu!" He made him shimmer and smiled at the camera seeing one of his teeth do that shine thing. My, my I'm thinking too much of Gai-sensei. How humorous.

"Rin-chan!" Her hair bounced lightly and she smiled and waved at the camera. This time she wore a cute pink dress which I hear. Whisper. Sesshy help pick out for her. How kawaii!

"...Naraku." He scowled when he heard nothing not even the chirping of crickets. Poor Naraku...not. "And our special guest that is one sweet little girl...I hope, our guest judge!"

"Koari!" I hope I got it right hehe.

The cape that surrounded the young girl was removed and the guys actually squealed at the cuteness. Strange. Her hair was a glistening brown that waved slightly, Blondie streaks adorning it making it seem more adorable. Her claws was a dark black and her brown doggy ears moved listening to her surroundings. Though there were specks of Blondie on the tips of each ear. Her gown was a black kimono that flowed down above her own knees with an embedded red flower triangle design. She too, a half demon. Seashore scoffed from the backstage again. How rude. The guys whooped and hollered and Involver or Evelyn was getting frustrated. Maybe she could make a deal with Inrush. Cue evil glint in eye.

"Now let us introduce the last contestants from the round to see who will be voted off!" The audience clapped, making sure to be deadly silent as the curtains were drawn from the sides though you would still hear Sashay fans going 'We love you Fluffy-Samoa!' Heehaw no offense Sashay-fans out there! I'm one myself...sort of. Everyone seemed nervous except for those demons who had way too much pride. Sigh. Evelyn's best friend came up on the stage and gave her the slip that would end one's dreams, well not really. She hastily opened it and looked inside and sighed when she saw the name. She thought maybe he could have actually won. Evelyn held the microphone steady and proclaimed the one who was cut out of the picture. "The person voted off is...," She whispered softly.

"Miroku-sama." The crowd gasped and everyone turned to the lecher. He smiled softly and waved off the concern of his friends over something petty as this.

"Maybe I haven't won," he started, but he looked at Sango who had a look of pity. "I will always be a winner because I will always have my Sango!" He proclaimed loudly clasping her hands in his and suddenly a background of a sunset came between the couple. Awws were heard in the background, why in the background Evelyn was freaking out of how random background pictures could pop out. You could see her being hysterical.

"Alright," sighed Evelyn as Miroku made his leave with a blushing Sango screaming.

"Baka! That was so embarrassing! How could yo-" He must have silenced her with something. Wink, wink. Hehe sorry Miroku is being a high influence.

"Now then let us continue and yes I'm sorry for the disappointment that he is gone. Though let us cheer up as our first contestant is...Kagome singing Never Had A Dream Come True!" (Thanks to Inufan478 for the suggestion)

_Everybody's got something _

_They had to leave behind _

_One regret from yesterday _

_That just seems to grow with time_

Kagome looked thoughtful as she looked at the audience in the spotlight.

_There's no use looking back or wondering_

_ How it could be now or might have been (might have been)  
all this I know but still I can't find ways __To let you go_

_I never had a dream come true _

_Till the day that I found you _

_Even though I pretend that I've moved on _

_You'll always be my baby I never found the words to say (words to say) _

_You're the one I think about each day (each dayyyy)  
And I know no matter _

_Where life takes me to A part of me will always be with you,ooooh yea_

Kagome smiled at how these words meant to her emotionally.

_Somewhere in my memory I've lost all sense of time (tiiimmeee)  
And tomorrow can never be _

_Cuz yesterday is all that fills my mind There's no use looking back or wondering(or wondering)  
How it should be now or might have been (or might of been)  
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go_

Kagome took a deep breath and started to sway a bit.

_I never had a dream come true Till the day that I found you Even though I pretend that I moved on You'll always be my baby I never found the words to say (words to say) You'r__e the one I think about each day (each dayyyy)  
And I know no matter Where life takes me to A part of me will always be with you_

_You'll always be the dream That fills my head, (Yes you will, say you will, you know you will)  
Oh baby You'll always be the one I know (I'll never forget) There's no use looking back or wondering (or wondering) Because love is a strange and funny thing No matter how I try and try I just can't say goodbye_

_No no no no_

Her eyes glistened.

_I never had a dream come true Till the day that I found you Even though I pretend that I moved on You'll always be my baby I never found the words to say (words to say) You're the one I think about each day (each dayyyy)  
And I know no matter Where life takes me to A part of me will always be A part of me will always be With you_

The song ended and Kagome took a bow, the audience roaring with her eyes. Overly sensitive emotions flooding from their eyes. She smiled softly ready to take the judges opinions. "I thought it was way too mushy yet again, though I expect that from a girl." Kagome scrunched her eyebrows together and stuck her tongue out which Rin giggled too.

"I found it very sweet Kagome-sama! You deserve very big big love from Inuwashy." Kagome blushed and smiled, wishing she could give her a hug then.

"I found it bitter and too sweet, but I wouldn't mind if you were singing about me." Ew. Now last, but definitely not least, Koari.

"Aw is that for Inu-chan? It's cute! I love it!" she announced and Kagome smiled brightly as she gave her the peace sign while she exited the stage and right into the arms of her hanyou that kissed her on the forehead.

"Now next up is our stubborn half demon Inuyasha! Singing Easier to Run!" (Thanks to Ninja-Hidden-In-The-Paddock. It was wonderful to me and I'm glad you are also an Naruto fan like myself. Also arigatou for the lyrics) Inuyasha stepped on the stage after giving Kagome a squeeze before letting go of their embrace. Gently steading it to him he began. Also think deeply of the meaning people, I would not choose a song for a contestant in a round if it had no similarities for that character.

_It▓s easier to run Replacing this pain with something numb It▓s so much easier to go Than face all this pain here all alone_

Inuyasha took a deep breath before continuing.

_Something has been taken From deep inside of me A secret I▓ve kept locked away No one can ever see Wounds so deep they never show They never go away Like moving pictures in my head For years and years they▓ve played _

_If I could change I would Take back the pain I would Retrace every wrong move that I made I would If I could stand up and take the blame I would If I could take all the shame to the grave I would _

His amber orbs seemed to shimmer in sadness as the past wrapped around him.

_If I could change I would Take back the pain I would Retrace every wrong move that I made I would If I could stand up and take the blame I would I would take all my shame to the grave _

_It▓s easier to run Replacing this pain with something numb It▓s so much easier to go Than face all this pain here all alone _

Inuyasha seemed to tingle at how his emotions seemed to be swirling. His eyes showing the gateway to his childhood.

_Sometimes I remember the darkness of my past,  
Bringing back these memories I wish I didn't have.  
Sometimes I think of letting go and never looking back,  
And never moving forward so there'd never be a past. _

_If I could change I would Take back the pain I would Retrace every wrong move that I made I would If I could stand up and take the blame I would If I could take all the shame to the grave I would _

His eyes saddened even more thinking of seeing his mother cry for the first time.

_If I could change I would Take back the pain I would Retrace every wrong move that I made I would If I could stand up and take the blame I would I would take all my shame to the grave _

He seemed to gain as he came out strongly

_Just washing it aside,  
All of the helplessness inside,  
Pretending I don't feel misplaced,  
Is so much simpler than change. _

_It▓s easier to run replacing this pain with something numb It▓s so much easier to go Than face all this pain here all alone _

_It's easier to run If I could change I would Take back the pain I would Retrace every wrong move that I made I Inuyasha clutched the microphone tightly singing that last words. _

_It's easier to go If I could change I would Take back the pain I would Retrace every wrong move that I made I would If I could stand up and take the blame I would I would take all my shame to the grave _

The audience clapped as Kagome wiped a tear from her eye, all his emotions that ran through, she could see easily. She ran onto the stage and embraced him as he sniffed in her raven locks. A perfect couple if I do say so myself. Inulover sighed in content as to finally watching her favorite couple be together, thank god Inuyasha gave up a bit of his pride and got Kagome. Geeze it took forever.

"You know I can still hear," barked Inuyasha.

"Oops," squeaked Inulover.

Now it was time for the judges opinion. "I though it was painful and miserable as the emotion so I give you a 5 out of 5!" proclaimed Bankotsu holding up a score sign which everyone sweat dropped.

"I found it very emotional and sadness," Rin somehow nodded wisely, her hands hidden in her sleeves and she looked like the monk when he was concentrating. How cute.

"I found it disturbing and too also painful which I must say I'm interested." OI. Pain, suffering that's all your interested in Naraku. "Yes." Darn they can hear me.

"Awesome song! You sing it very well!" exclaimed Koari. Inuyasha smirked and exited the stage with his arm wrapped around Kagome, you could hear the hostess saying oolala.

"Now next up is Sango-chan singing Nobody's Home!" (Thanks for the suggestion yet again Inufan478. Dedication: To me I thought it might be about how Sango's village or her home has no one she is hurt from her past badly so her heart could still be torn and she could be having trouble to have hope or somewhat like that. I hope that made sense hehe.Think deeply of the meaning cause I can't explain it)

_I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,  
She felt it everyday.  
And I couldn't help her,  
I just watched her make the same mistakes again. _

_What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside. _

Emotions flooded by like a storm and she could only continue as her lips kept moving in sync with the background music.

_Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why.  
You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind.  
Be strong, be strong now.  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go, to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside. _

Her eyes seem to shine when she felt tears gathering up behind her eyelids.

_Her feelings she hides.  
Her dreams she can't find.  
She's losing her mind.  
She's fallen behind.  
She can't find her place.  
She's losing her faith.  
She's fallen from grace.  
She's all over the place.  
Yeah,oh _

She started to sway.

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go, to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside. _

_She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah _

The crowd cheered at a well done performance. Sango smiled a little bit as she wiped her eyes and everyone seemed to tear up again. Now the judges. Dun. Dun. Dun.

"Sad, yet true it was good to express yourself I guess," commented Bankotsu.

"Rin is crying for Sango-chan! It was very sad, but great," cried Rin.

"Ha ha, that's what you would expect from you Sango," his name rolled off her tongue and Inuyasha held Miroku back from attacking him from backstage.

"Aw I'm sorry Sango-chan! That was so sad," said Koari wiping her eyes a bit.

Sango bowed again respectfully and disappeared behind the curtain. Don't worry people Miroku, the pervert, comforted her. Wink.

"Now next up is our very own Sesshy-sama singing Stronger!" (Suggestion by LeoSis LeoBabe, thanks. People must not really like the lord of fully town! No one seems to be suggesting songs for him. Sigh Dedication:...?...0.0)We also gave him things to make him more open so don't be surprised hehe.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes yet took the microphone in a strong, firm grip. WARNING: I HAVE FINALLY CHANGED THIS TO A T RATING SO ANY CHILD WHO WANTS TO KEEP THEIR INNOCENT EARS DON'T LISTEN TO IT OR READ IT!

(Work it, make it, do it, Makes us harder, better, faster, STRONGER!)

_Th-th-that that don't kill me Can only make_ _me stronger I need you to hurry up now Cause I can't wait much longer I know I got to be right now Cause I can't get much wronger Man I been waitin' all night now That's how long I've been on ya _

Sesshomaru eyes seemed to widen in the slightest bit at what seemed to be coming from his mouth. Strange he really never had emotion at all. Hard to imagine, isn't it?

_I need ya right now I need ya right now _

_Let's get lost tonight You could be my black Kate Moss tonight Play secretary, I'm the boss tonight.  
And you don't give a fk what they all say, right?  
Awesome, the Christian in Christian Dior Damn they don't make 'em like this anymore I ask, cause I'm not sure Do anybody make real s... anymore?  
Bow in the presence of greatness Cause right now thou has forsaken us You should be honored by my lateness That I would even show up to this fake .  
So go ahead go nuts, go ape .  
Especially in my pastel, all my bape .  
Act like you can't tell who made this New gospel homey take six, and take this, haters _

Sesshomaru almost blew a flame he never used such a colorful vocabulary before so they must have put something in his mouth that he swallowed.

_N-n-now th-that that don't kill me Can only make me stronger I need you to hurry up now Cause I can't wait much longer I know I got to be right now Cause I can't get much wronger Man I been waitin' all night now That's how long I've been on ya _

_I need ya right now I need (Me like-ee) ya right now _

Inside his mind he hoped that Rin was covering her ears.

I don't know if you got a man or not If you made plans or not

_If God put me in your plans or not I'm trippin', this drink got me sayin' alot But I know that God put you in front of me So how the hell could you front on me There's a thousand yous And only one of me I'm trippin', I'm caught up in the moment right?  
'Cause it's Louis Vuitton Don night So we goin' do everything that Kan like Heard they'd do anything for a Klondike Well I'd do anything for a blonde dyke And she'll do anything for the limelight And we'll do anything when the time's right Uh, baby you're makin' it (Harder, better, faster, stronger) oh_

Rin should really cover her ears. COVER THEM!

_Th-that that don't kill me(oh)  
Can only make me stronger I need you to hurry up now Cause I can't wait much longer I know I got to be right now Cause I can't get much wronger Man I been waitin' all night now That's how long I've been on ya _

_I need ya right now I need ya right now _

_You know how long I've been on ya?  
Since prince was on Apollonia Since OJ had Isotoners Don't act like I never told ya Don't act like I never told ya Don't act like I never told ya Don't act like I never told ya Don't act like I never told ya Uh, baby you're makin' it _

_(Harder, better, faster, stronger) _

Why must the world be so cruel.

_N-n-now th-that that don't kill me Can only make me stronger I need you to hurry up now Cause I can't wait much longer I know I got to be right now Cause I can't get much wronger Man I been waitin' all night now That's how long I've been on ya _

_You know how long I've been on ya?  
Since prince was on Apollonia Since OJ had Isotoners Don't act like I never told ya _

_You know how long I've been on ya?  
Since prince was on Apollonia Since OJ had Isotoners Don't act like I never told ya right now Never over [x7_

Everyone seemd to be shocked except for the fan club who squealed loudly saying g they would be his lover. Besides that everyone had this expression 0.0 while Inulover or Evelyn had this on !.! (Angry face)

"Children are present Fluffy! Oi what happened though from the scene and all of it leading from Sesshomaru starting the song, everyone burst out laughing. Inulover rubbed her temples. Now time for the judges, oh no.

"I found it completely unlike you so I say 100 percent you perv," snickered Bankotsu though Miroku dramatically fainted in the background that his title was stolen away. "Though not as much as Miroku." Miroku came back to life. Oi, sigh.

"I found it strange Master Sesshomaru what do you mean you were on top of-" Rin was cut off from her sentence when Inulover's best friend, the one who gives the cards that say who is voted off, muffled Rin's voice with her hand and nervously laughed at the deathly aura Sesshomaru emitted.

"Very good Fluffy-sama! Even though I don't like the song and my sis will kill you for singing that while I'm in the room." Suddenly there seemed to be even a deathlier aura behind Sesshomaru that made the slightest shiver run up his spine. The evil glare burning in his back maybe trying to leave a mark. Though she continued. "It was good! Can...I touch your fluff?" Sesshy turned back into his cold demeanor and shook his head while glaring icily. He made his leave elegantly. My he does have a stick up his...well then!

"Well then I guess that is it for the rounds, but I have a surprise to fit in all the suggestions we'll have an encore from all the contestants except Seshhy-kun. Who is still trying to blow off some steam hehe."

ENCORE TIME

"Now it's time for that old pervert to come back! To sing us another song! Just remember he is just an encore, he is not an contestant anymore, but why not let them sing their hearts out people!" The crowd cheered loudly, making Evelyn's eardrum vibrate a little too much. "Miroku here singing Sorry, Blame It On Me." (Thanks for the suggestion LeoSis LeoBabe Dedication: Being sorry to Sango)

_As life goes on I'm starting to learn more and more about responsibility And I realize that everything I do is affecting the people around me So I want to take this time out to apologize for things that I've done things that haven't occurred yet and things that they don't want to take responsibility for _

_I'm sorry for the times that I left you home I was on the road and you were alone I'm sorry for the times that I had to go I'm sorry for the fact that I did not know _

Wow who knew Miroku was the sensitive type? 0.0

_That you were sitting home just wishing we Could go back to when it was just you and me I'm sorry for the times I would neglect I'm sorry for the times I disrespect _

_I'm sorry for the wrong things that I've done I'm sorry I'm not always there for my sons I'm sorry for the fact that I'm not aware That you can't sleep at night when I am not there _

_Because I'm in the streets like everyday I'm sorry for the things that I did not say Like how you are the best thing in my world And how I'm so proud to call you my girl _

Sango smiled at the last saying, maybe the song wasn't particular for her, but he looked her with such love that her heart fluttered.

_I understand that there's some problems And I'm not too blind to know All the pain you kept inside you Even though you might not show _

_If I can't apologize for being wrong Then it's just a shame on me I'll be the reason for your pain And you can put the blame on me _

_You can put the blame on me You can put the blame on me You can put the blame on me You can put the blame on me _

He smiled softly as he sang and the women in front of him fainted at his lovely voice. Inulover sighed, please don't give him ideas.

_I'm sorry for the things that he put you through And all the times you didn't know what to do I'm sorry that you had to go and sell those bags Just trying to stay busy until you heard from dad _

_When you would rather be home with all your kids As one big family with love and bliss And even though pops treated us like kings He got a second wife and you didn't agree_

Miroku gripped the microphone tightly as he looked over to Sango and winked. She went bright red and he chuckled mentally.

_He got up and left you there all alone I'm sorry that you had to do it on your own I'm sorry that I went and added to your grief I'm sorry that your son was once a thief _

_I'm sorry that I grew up way to fast I wish I would of listened and not be so bad I'm sorry that your life turned out this way I'm sorry that the feds came and took me away _

_I understand that there's some problems And I'm not too blind to know All the pain you kept inside you Even though you might not show _

Wow many words came out of his lips, very long song.

_If I can't apologize for being wrong Then it's just a shame on me I▓ll be the reason for your pain And you can put the blame on me _

_You can put the blame on me You can put the blame on me You can put the blame on me You can put the blame on me I'm sorry that it took so long to see But they were dead wrong trying to put it on me I'm sorry that it took so long to speak But I was on tour with Gwen Stefani _

_I'm sorry for the hand that she was dealt And for the embarrassment that she felt She's just a little young girl trying to have fun But daddy should of never let her out that young _

_I'm sorry for Club Zen getting shut down I hope they manage better next time around How was I to know she was underage In a 21 and older club they say _

Long and long, Miroku seemed to get dizzy.

_Why doesn't anybody want to take blame Verizon backed out disgracing my name I'm just a singer trying to entertain Because I love my fans I'll take that blame _

_Even though the blame's on you Even though the blame's on you Even though the blame's on you I'll take that blame from you _

_And you can put that blame on me And you can put that blame on me You can put that blame on me You can put that blame on me _

The song ended and everyone cheered, Sango was shouting like crazy and Kagome was trying to calm her down while she laughed nervously. Miroku faced the judges to see what they thought, did they even like it?

"Well...it was kinda mushy, calm on Miroku! Where is the pervertedness!?" Bankotsu demanded. Everyone sweat dropped.

"I found it nice Miroku-sama. Especially since you didn't talk about anything gross." Rin nodded her head approvingly.

"I found it unamusing and disinteresting. No wonder no one liked you," said Naraku like it was nothing, the crowd booed loudly.

"Aw..how sad is that for Sango-chan? For being a pervert and asking every women you see to "Bear Your Child?" For saying everything you have done to hurt her?" finished Koari. Miroku blushed and nodded, you could hear a squealing demon slayer and everyone laughed. Miroku rushed off stage, the lech.

"Now the next singer for this encore is Kagome singing Bad Boy!" (Thanks for the suggestion Lady Hana the Kitsune!)

_Remember the feelings Remember the day my stone heart was breaking my love ran away This moment I knew I would be someone else My love turned around and I felt _

Kagome's heart flutter when she felt Inuyasha's stare on her and strongly sang.

_Be my bad boy be my man be my weekend lover but don't be my friend You can be my Bad boy But understand That I don't need you in my life again _

_Would you be my bad boy be my man be my weekend lover but don't be my friend You can be my Bad boy But understand That I don't need you again No I don't need you again _

She started to dance, letting her hair flow, that made Inuyasha's breath catch in his throat. Her hips swung deliciously to him, maybe he had a too much influence from Miroku. Too bad for him.

_Bad Boy! _

_You once made this promise To stay by my side But after some time You just pushed me aside _

_You never thought that a Girl could be strong Now I'll show you How to go on _

Kagome saddened at this, knowing it too well before she smiled brightly.

_Be my bad boy be my man be my weekend lover but don't be my friend You can be my Bad boy But understand That I don't need you in my life again _

_Won't you be my bad Boy be be my man be my weekend lover but don't be my friend You can be my Bad boy But understand That I don't need you again No I don't need you again _

Kagome danced quickly and accurately. Guys had their gazes stuck on her until the music ended and that Inuyasha threatened them with his fists. Jealous much. Now she waited for the judges criticism even though it did have a little girl on it. Her cuteness might make Paula jealous.

"I though it was ok, but I did like the way you danced," he drooled. Hentai.

"I loved it Kagome-chan, very talented! Makes me want to dance," complimented Rin.

"I though it not much on me though I must admit those moves, so intriguing." Okay I guess Inuyasha had to hurt each male in here including Naraku mostly.

"Oh I love that song! But you make it sound a lot better!" exclaimed Koari and Kagome blushed pink. Bowing respectfully she left the stage.

"Next up is Inuyasha singing I Will Be Around!" (Thanks for the suggestion SaphireWaves! Arigatou I liked it)

_You said your time was running out You're far from where you wanna be You're hanging in the lost and found You're losing touch with everything And when you need someone to lean on I will be around When you think its over I won't let you down If your luck runs out And when it feels like life is holding you down Whenever you need me I will be around Don't worry this won't last forever You'll be alright better late than never I will be around When you think its over I won't let you down If your luck runs out I will be around When you think its over I won't let you down If your luck runs out And when it feels llike life is holding you down Whenever you need me Whenever you need me I will be around _

Inuyasha bowed and the crowd cheered it was short but sweet.

"It was short though I liked it cause I didn;t pay attention," said Bankotsu.

"Rin-chan likes it very much!"

"I found it...boring," commented Naraku, he finds everything boring.

"I love it! Fits you and Kagome-chan perfectly!" He bowed and smiled lightly as walked off stage for the last contestant to enter.

"Last, but not least Sango! Sango now will be singing I Can't Stand It!" (Thanks for the suggestion Icebabemay4. Arigatou! I think I spelled it right? lol)

_Im just a girl .  
Im innocent Come take my hand Ill show you the world of my own ... _

_Your just a boy .  
Who makes me weak, who takes my sleep I need you to dance the night away ... _

Sango started to swing in the beat and started to sway.

_I can't stand it anymore now baby The music makes me feel so crazy So come on and and take my hand And Ill show you the way to dance And again and again I need that feeling Cause baby I know Im not dreaming So come on and take my hand And Ill show you to promise land _

She threw her head up, her brown hair swaying behind her as her eyes shimmered and waved to the crowd. She started to dance and people were clapping for her as she stomped and let herself loose. Sango whipped her hair around, her hips rocking to the beat as Rin, sweet Rin, also started to dance along. Even the hostess danced along and the contestants came out of the curtain and started to dance. Miroku beside Sango of course, being by her side. Stopping all of a sudden she started to sing with her hands clasped in front of her chest.

_Im just a girl .  
Im innocent Come take my hand Ill show you the world of my own ... _

_Your just a boy .  
Who makes me weak who takes my sleep,  
I need you to dance the night away ..._

Her eyes scrunched in happiness, letting out her frustration in dancing. Everyone stopped and kept clapped for her.

_I can't stand it anymore now baby The music makes me feel so crazy So come on and and take my hand,  
And Ill show you the way to dance, _

Sango took Miroku and danced along the last phrases.

_And again and again I need that feeling Cause baby I know Im not dreaming So come on and take my hand,  
And Ill show you to promise land _

As everyone started to dance along even Bankotsu! Though as it came the song ended and everyone gave the last uproar of the day. Wiping the sweat off her face Evelyn exclaimed "What do you think judges!?"

"I found it energizing," said Bankotsu.

"So much fun, Rin-chan is happy!"

"Boring..."

"Very good song!" Everyone continued to dance when they left the music on, Sango singing of course.

"That's our show for now! REMEMBER TO REVIEW OR NO WRITING!Also you must vote off one girl pls!"

-.-.--.--.-.--.-.-.--.-.

Well that's it. SO please vote off a girl. And better review lol. Sorry again for spelling mistakes, grammar mistakes, and cut off lyrics


End file.
